


Loving Someone Doesn't Make You Weak

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Loving Someone Doesn't Make You Weak [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Implied Torture, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Motherly love, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to live with Voldemort and learn to love and to be loved back, even if that means Voldemort, Harry's horcrux and Voldemort's mother. Sequel to A Mother's Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: if you haven't go read the Prequel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Beta: RosesAreForever23

**Pairings in this chapter:** LV/HP

 **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of minor character death, mention of torture, slash, lemon

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,805

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

**Prologue**

– **What have I done?–**

Harry was trembling on the floor, having just suffered from Voldemort's Cruciatus curse. He heard Voldemort tell something to his death eaters and they opened space for a woman. Harry tried to stand but fell at once. The woman was around her eighties. She had lank brown hair and a pale face with grey eyes that looked in opposite directions. Just by looking at her, Harry knew that this woman was Voldemort's mother. She looked at him while she stroked a necklace that she carried on her neck. Then he saw the color completely leave her face. She approached him.

–Could it be?–

–STAY AWAY FROM ME!– Harry shrieked, that woman gave him the creeps with those eyes. Besides, she was Voldemort' mother, he must have gotten his craziness and his yearnings to kill from somewhere.

She merely smiled, inclined her head to the side, still looking at him.

–You're Harry, aren't you?– Harry decided to not answer, trembling but forcing himself to stand.

"She made you a question Harry. Answer!" Voldemort shouted, Harry could feel the anger in that demand.

He decided to obey, at least until he found a way to run away. "Yes…"

She smiled. –I'm Merope Riddle. This here is my son and his friends. He likes to play with them a lot.–

Harry raised an eyebrow, that's one way to put it.

–Mother…– was Voldemort threatening his own mother?

–This is Nagini, she's Tommy's snake. We both missed him a lot. Do you understand?– Harry nodded, scared and confused. Something really wrong was going on. –Do you have any friends with the name Horcrux?–

'Horcrux? No, well not a horcrux exactly… but…'

–MOTHER.– Merope sent Voldemort a cold look that made him stop at once. Harry immediately decided that if this woman was able to shut Voldemort then he must obey her. –Harry?– she asked sweetly.

Damn her sweet voice, making him feel more scared. –I had one named Oakes… I was six when he disappeared.–

–What happened?–

Harry pondered what to say. Finally he answered with half-truth. –I grew up.–

–What made you grow up?– She looked really interested.

Harry stayed quiet for a while looking around, trying to think a way out of there. He really didn't want to answer her, that was a private memory, but she had managed to shut Voldemort up. –My uncle got mad at me because I didn't answered by my name at school. He chastised me… Oakes tried to help… when I awoke he had left and never came back.–

She nodded sadly and looked at Voldemort. –Can't you feel it, Tommy? His magic?–

Voldemort approached him. Harry wanted to step back, but his Gryffindor side won and he forced himself to stay put. Harry felt Voldemort's magic touching him, and forced back a moan.

'Gosh what is wrong with me? Why does Voldemort's magic feel like home?'

–Yes mother, I can feel it.– Voldemort said smirking. –You better start to get a bedroom prepared. We're having a new member on the family.–

Merope smiled broadly and nodded materializing.

Harry shivered, having a bad feeling about this. 'Please don't be the dungeons. Please don't be the dungeons.' He chanted in his head to whatever god or angel or lady luck that was watching over him.

Voldemort looked at him in thought. –I'm not going to kill you.–

Harry snorted, not trusting him a bit. –Yeah, right.–

–I'm the one who created Oakes. You still have him and I can give him back to you.–

That shut Harry up, his eyes widening.

'Voldemort gave me Oakes? How can that be? Can he really give him back?'

Voldemort smirked. Harry knew that Voldemort had got him there.

Oakes was a sore spot to Harry. He loved that friend as a father, so much that not even Sirius had managed to fill that spot. Well he was a Gryffindor for a good reason.

–Prove it!–

Voldemort offered his hand, but Harry didn't take it, when the man raised an eyebrow, Harry merely pointed at his lightning scar. The dark lord looked at the scar in thought finally he looked to the death eaters.

"Lucius stay, the others appear on the usual meeting room."

Harry heard the apparition sounds and suddenly he was alone with Voldemort and a death eater that approached taking his hood and mask off, showing the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"My Lord?"

"Take my mother's new horcrux to her." Harry frowned, he wasn't a whore. Mr. Malfoy looked at Harry, admired. "Then go get you wife. I want his core open by the time I leave the meeting."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Any problem controlling his magic, call for my mother, the necklace will know what to do." And the dark lord apparated.

Harry looked at Mr. Malfoy, pondering on his possibilities to arrive at Cedric's body and call for the Triwizard cup and Mr. Malfoy not kill him in the in-between.

Mr. Malfoy seemed to realize what he was thinking and he grabbed his arm at once.

"Wait! I can't just leave Cedric there." Mr. Malfoy looked at the boy's dead body, frowning. "Please."

Mr. Malfoy looked back at Harry pleading face and then nodded, taking his wand out. "Very well. Wingardium Leviosa." Harry looked in slight admiration, while Mr. Malfoy made the cup fly to Cedric and then the portkey took the two away from the graveyard.

Harry wondered why Mr. Malfoy had decided to aid him on his request, but knew better than to ask.

"Have you ever side-apparated, Mr. Potter?"

"No." Harry mumbled back, fearing to be made fun of.

Mr. Malfoy merely nodded in acknowledgment and pulled Harry to his chest. "Close your eyes, grab my clothes or hug me, as you prefer, and take a deep breath. The first few times are quite painful, even more for someone who lived their life as a muggle."

Harry gripped the man's robes and, preparing himself mentally for what has to come, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Suddenly he felt himself being squeezed by a tiny little tube, when he felt land under his feet again he didn't fall only because Mr. Malfoy grabbed him in time.

"First side-apparition?" Harry heard Voldemort's mother, Mrs. Riddle wasn't it?, ask.

"Yes, My Lady." Harry felt his hands being opened and him being lowered into a couch. "My Lady, do please refrain from giving him anything to eat. The Dark Lord asked me to bring my wife so she could open young Potter's core."

"Fine." Harry could have sworn that he heard a pout on that single word. He put his head between his legs, trying to recover the balance. "But be quick about it. My new son is too small and skinny for my liking." Harry eyes opened at once, and he looked up at Mrs. Riddle.

Harry heard the sound of apparition, but he didn't care. 'Did I really hear what he thought I heard? And all that because of Oakes?'

Mrs. Riddle looked at him and smiled, kneeling on the floor so she would be at his height.

"Still have a headache?" she asked concerned, but a smile on her face.

"You called me son, why?"

"Because that's what you are."

"That doesn't make any sense."

She frowned. "Horcrux it's a part of Tommy's soul. Like the one I have around my neck," she pointed at the necklace, and Harry could feel Voldemort's dark aura coming from it, "You have one in you. That makes you my son in soul." She beamed at him, as if happy to have won a debate.

Harry didn't have time to think that she wasn't used to winning with Voldemort. Oakes was a part of Voldemort's soul. That's why he was opening his core and why he wasn't killing him.

"Wait… Voldemort is not going to take Oakes from me, is he?"

She frowned. "I don't think so. He would never do that to me because that would mean your death. Since you were only a baby when that happened, your soul must have somehow attached in some point with Oakes, as you call it. I mean, otherwise you wouldn't be able to speak Parseltongue. And killing you would make me very sad, he wouldn't do that."

Harry nodded, somehow relived. "But I can die. Me dying won't mean Oakes death?"

She smiled. "I'll tell Tommy about you doing a horcrux yourself. He tried to convince me to do it but I don't want immortality, and I'm sure that you would keep him company and keep him from going crazy while I'm not here. He does tend to have his robes torn. Are you good with a needle?" at Harry's raised eyebrow, she added. "He doesn't like when his clothes are repaired magically, it's not the same feeling."

"I am." She immediately beamed at him and Harry felt the need to add. "I also know how to cook, tend a garden and clean a house. All in the muggle way."

"Then you are perfect!"

Harry didn't know why, but felt that there was more to that simple sentence that she was letting on.

Finally Mr. Malfoy returned with his wife that immediately made a few spells on him, that Harry had saw Madam Pomfrey do before. Finally she nodded to herself and picking a vial from her pocked she gave it to Harry. Harry looked at the potion; it had no color. Deciding to trust them, he drank it in one single gulp. And then his chest hurt.

It was like his heart was screaming at him, needing for release. But Harry knew that it wasn't his heart, but his own core that was opening. He remembered the pain there when he had lost Oakes. Even though the pain he smiled, he could feel Oakes again, who was trying to control Harry's magic to keep him from hurting the others around him.

**–LSDMYW–**

"YOU ARE THICK HEADED AND I HATE YOU."

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU ARE AN INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT, THAT DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO FEEL GRATEFUL WITH WHAT PEOPLE GAVE THEM."

"WHOEVER SAID THAT I WANT MY UNCLES DEAD? YOU THOUGHT THAT, NOT I."

"THEY DESERVE IT AFTER WHAT THEY HAD DONE TO YOU. THEY HAD BEATEN, STARVED AND FORCED YOU TO WORK FOR THEM."

"I DON'T CARE."

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR SEVENTEEN? THE MINISTRY CAN'T CONTROL YOU ANYMORE, YOU CAN SHOW THEM WHAT YOU FEEL ABOUT THOSE THINGS THAT CALL THEMSELVES HUMAN BEINGS AND MADE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO YOU."

"FUCK YOU."

Harry turned around and left the office, slamming the door behind him. He hadn't left the Slytherin manor since that man had resuscitate, at least the man had homeschooled him, but that didn't mean that Harry had to like what he did for living. In fact Harry hated the whole kill muggles and light people business.

'Calm down, little serpen.' Harry continued to storm down the hall while he looked to his right, where Oakes was walking next to him.

"Who does he think he is? He just toke them. And then thought that I should be there while he tortured them for what they did to us. Well guess what… I DON'T FUCKING CARE THAT THEY DID IT, AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TO SEE THEM EVER AGAIN."

'You don't need to scream, little serpen.'

Harry sent a murderous look at his friend and father figure; he looked exactly like Harry, minus the glasses and plus the red eyes. How Harry had forgotten the red eyes when he had first saw Voldemort, Harry didn't know.

Oakes merely smiled and disappeared again, going back to inside of Harry. It was then that Harry's arm was grabbed, forcing him to stop, and he was pushed back and smashed against the wall. Harry gasped in pain, but before he could think lipless lips were on his and a foreign forked tongue was inside his mouth.

Harry put his hands to the man shoulders to push him, but only pulled him for more, closing his eyes.

There were hands all over his body.

He was being bitten on his neck, when did the man stop kissing his mouth?

Harry opened his eyes, looked at the man that was carrying him to the man's bedroom and drowned on the man' red eyes.

Nothing was said. It wasn't needed.

Harry felt himself being lowered on the bed, and the man took his own robe out, laying it on a chair. Harry snorted, even on a moment like this he would still be obsessed with his cleaning. If Harry didn't knew better he would thought that the man had OCD.

Harry's thoughts were erased when a mouth attached to his neck and the man worked in taking his robes. Hands all over his body, the man's mouth kissing and nipping him, left a trial of love bites from his neck to his nipple, where he bit him with enough strength to make blood. Harry whimpered and looked at the man while he licked the blood out, looking at Harry in the eyes.

The man hands moved to Harry's hips and at last knew what the man had in mind.

Harry closed his eyes and opened his legs. A hand found its way to Harry's opening and a finger started to provoke it, waiting for Harry's nod. When Harry gave it, the finger entered making Harry gasp, sitting in reaction. The man free hand moved to Harry's shoulder and forced him to lie down again. The man kept his eyes on Harry's, entering his entire finger inside of Harry and then stopped any movement.

Harry closed his eyes taking deep breaths and when the feeling started to alleviate he nodded, still with closed eyes. Harry felt the finger fucking his ass, he still felt a little sting but he didn't care. He grabbed the man's face and pulled it to his own kissing the man lipless lips, biting the man's bottom lip drawing blood. As a response, the older forced a second finger inside him, Harry gasped and the other took advantage to slid his forked tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting every single bit of the younger's warm cavern. The man only stopped when the two needed to stop to breath and had merely noticed that a third finger was added to the party.

Harry felt in heaven, he didn't want him to stop, ever, and then suddenly the man took his fingers out. Harry whimpered, making the other chuckle. He took Harry's legs and put Harry's feet on his shoulder and put his cook in line and looked at Harry's eyes, as if waiting for something.

Harry gulped, realizing what was coming next, pulled the man down to a kiss while nodding. The man red eyes never left his face while he entered him. Harry tried to relax the best he could, but even with the preparations and the mouth on his nothing had prepared him for the pain that he was feeling. It was too big. Too much.

Finally Harry felt that the man had filled him to the balls, and stopped the movement all together while he kissed Harry's eyes, that had closed during the penetration.

Harry forced himself to relax, taking deep breaths. "I hate you."

The man chuckled, making Harry whimper because of the movement. He moved down, biting Harry's ear. "I know."

And that was all the warning that Harry got. Next moment the man pushed back to slam right in, into a part of Harry that made him moan.

Harry opened his eyes and hugged the man with his arms craving his nails into the man's shoulders while the man fucked him into the mattress. Those red eyes never leaving his face.

The pleasure was so good that it didn't take long for Harry to come, but the older wizard on top of him didn't stop continuing to torture his sweet point with every thrust, making Harry's hard again.

Finally Harry felt the man's seed entering his insides, while he himself came on their chests, screaming: "TOM, I LOVE YOU."

It took a while for Harry to realize what he had just done. Voldemort was leaving his insides and was cleaning himself while he lay besides Harry. Harry moved his legs down, turning his back to Voldemort and lying on his side.

'What have I done?'

–What are you doing?–

'That is it. Now is the time that the bastard is going to send me to my bedroom and never speak to me about this ever again. Or worse, make fun of me for what I have just confessed.'

–Falling asleep?–

Harry felt himself being turned and pushed into the man's chest, while being kissed in the head.

–Happy seventeenth birthday, Harry.–

**(TBC)**


	2. Chapter I –Innocent–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: if you haven't go read the Prequel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Beta: RosesAreForever23

**Pairings in this chapter:** LV/HP

 **Warnings in this chapter:** slash, mentions of depression, mentions of lemons

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,380

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

**Chapter I**

**–** **Innocent–**

Harry awoke with a start and he opened his eyes, looking around. Where was he?

The bed was cold and…

Harry eyes widened, remembering what he had done when the clock turned midnight. Sitting, Harry bit back a whimper. His lower back was screaming.

'Maybe you should stay lying down while I call mother?'

Harry looked at Oakes, knowing that his offer had merits. Finally, he nodded and laid down again on the bed. Not long after, there was a knock on the door and Merope Riddle entered. She looked at Harry and smiled. She had brought a cup with some warm liquid inside, approached and helped Harry sit, and gave him the potion. Then she pointed to her necklace.

"Oakes said that you needed a pain reliever potion."

Harry nodded, sitting himself better.

"Vold…"

"He had to leave, but he promised to be in time for your party."

Harry nodded, looking at the cup that he was cradling on his hands.

–Hatchling.– Harry looked up into grey eyes. –Tommy doesn't take lovers to his bedroom; you are the first. If he does have sex, it's a one night thing and never on his bedroom and he never sleeps with them.–

Harry eyes widened. So maybe Voldemort wanted more than just one night stand… Wait, Voldemort had other lovers?

Harry snapped himself. Of course Voldemort had taken others lovers, did he really expected the man to be virgin like he was?

Harry could have swore that he had heard Oakes chuckle.

–LSDMYW–

"I don't want her here!" Harry almost screamed. No, he hadn't just slammed with his foot on the ground and whine. Most certainly not. He was seventeen; seventeen year old boys don't do that.

Voldemort merely raised a hairless eyebrow at the teen.

"And why would you not want her here? And why should I care?"

Harry felt his heart being stabbed, but he held his ground. He would not let Bellatrix, 'That BITCH', walking around in his house as if she owned the place and slutting after  _his_  Voldemort.

Harry heard Oakes chuckle. 'So he's yours now?'

'Now it's not the best time.' He groaned back, before answering his… lover? "Because she wants to open her legs to you and be your wife. She doesn't even care about your damn taking over the world thing, she's way over her place. She's…" but he was stopped with a kiss.

"And don't you want to open your legs to me?"

Harry blushed. "It's not about me, that…" but he was stopped by another kiss. Harry glared at the older while he was kissed lightly.

"If you bent over my desk, I might take into account your case and forbid Bella from coming to this house outside the meetings." The man said sitting again by the desk.

Harry looked at the mentioned desk, blushing, but he was a Gryffindor for some reason.

"Only if you keep your word and she doesn't came near you alone again." When the man raised an eyebrow, he added. "Even if that person is Nagini."

Voldemort petted his lap, but Harry held his ground. It wouldn't do to go and then Voldemort decide to not keep his part of the deal. Voldemort smirked.

"I swear that if you came here right now and bent over this desk for me, I'll make sure that Bellatrix Lestrange won't enter this house unless for meetings and that she won't stay alone with me ever again."

Harry approached at once, quite eagerly for his part of the deal.

–LSDMYW–

–Harry looks happy.–

Voldemort looked up from his paperwork on his desk to his mother. She was by the door, looking at him with a dreamy look on her face.

–I expelled Bellatrix from the house at his request.–

–Good, I didn't like her either.– Voldemort saw her normally easy going look shift into a frown. –She thinks she owns this house, and not only thinks, but she acts like it. So unlike your innocent Harry. The other day she snarled at Harry when she found out that he was sleeping in your bedroom now. And she knew that I was listening.–

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow. It would not do to have a minion who thought herself better than his mother. –I'll talk with her.–

Voldemort went back to his paperwork, but both his mother eyes looking at him made him sigh and he looked up to his mother. –Anything else?–

–He loves you.–

Voldemort frowned. Where was she going with this?

–I know. He said it on our first time.–

–And you?–

–What about me mother?– Voldemort was liking this conversation less and less by the minute.

–Did you say it back?–

Voldemort rolled his eyes and went back to his paperwork. –Spare me the sentimentalism talk, mother.–

"He's not like me. He doesn't understand what a person feels if not told straight. He grew up without love and thinks that you only want him for the sex. From what I'm seeing now, I can understand why." And she turned leaving.

Voldemort looked up to the place where his mother was. He had felt the stab that Harry felt when they talked a few hours ago. Maybe he really should show the boy…

He stood and approached the window looking outside. It had been a month since he taken the boy into his bedroom, he should've had know by now what Voldemort felt for him… otherwise why would he keep opening himself to the older man?

–Tom.– Voldemort looked back to his friend entering his office. –Thinking too loudly.–

Voldemort snorted at his friend's way of telling him to tell her what he was thinking, but let her warp herself around his torso and lay her head on his shoulder.

–Mother said that the boy is uncertain about the real reasons behind why I took him as my lover.–

–Hatcher always said you two would make a good couple.–

Voldemort smirked. –Yes she did.–

–Maybe you should court him? When a snake wants to court another, he shows her his appreciation by giving her gifts, like food or making her a cave for the hatchlings and…–

Voldemort chocked. –Got the idea, thanks. But take the hatchlings out of the idea. I am no father.–

Voldemort could have sworn that he heard Nagini laugh. He looked out of the window; it was a sunny day and there wasn't any wind, it would be a great day to be outdoors. Harry probably would have liked it.

He smirked, knowing what to do, then turned and left the room.

–LSDMYW–

Harry looked up from the stove when he heard the kitchen door open, frowning. No one except him came to the kitchen. When he saw who was by the door, his eyes widened.

Voldemort approached looking around without really carrying and then to the frying pan that Harry was using to make some pancakes.

Suddenly remembering his pancakes Harry turned around to save the food from burning.

"We have house-elves you know?"

"I like to cook. It was one of the chores that the Dursley made me do that I actually liked." Voldemort nodded sitting on a chair by a table, watching him. Harry blushed. "Want some?"

"Are they any good?" Harry sent a murderous look at his lover. Voldemort smirked. "If you share a fork with me, I might want some."

Harry nodded, turning back to the stove.

"What was the other one?" Harry frowned looking at Voldemort at the corner of his eyes. "You said cooking was one of the things you liked to do."

"Oh… gardening."

Voldemort didn't answer. Harry could see him thinking while he watched Harry cook. Finally, he put the pancakes on the plate and approached the man by the table. When he made his way to a chair, the other man pointed to his own lap.

"What do you have between me and your lap?"

"It's easier to share a fork when you are sitting on my lap, I can feed and hug you this way."

Harry blushed but sat on the man's lap, putting the plate on the table. Voldemort picked the fork and started feeding Harry.

"We'll go outside when we'll finish with these pancakes." Harry turned his head to look at the man that had just taken a bite of the pancakes and Harry could see in the man' eyes that he enjoyed the flavor. "You must miss being outdoors, I suppose."

"You said I couldn't leave the house for my own safety."

"If you don't want to visit the backyard…"

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I would love to go outside and…" Harry stopped, noticing the man's smirk. Groaning, he turned, putting his back against the man chest and folding his arms on his chest. "You were manipulating me, weren't you?"

"You're too easy to tease. But yes, we will go to the backyard. I suppose that you can adjust it to fit to your…  _love_  for gardening."

Harry noticed the man reluctance on the word love and couldn't help the smile, taking the fork with a pancake back into his mouth willingly.

–LSDMYW–

"Dumbledore?"

The old man looked at the man by the table. He looked dead on his feet. Sirius Black hadn't been the same since Harry had disappeared that fateful night that Cedric Diggory had died and Voldemort risen.

"Yes Sirius. What may I do for you?"

"Is he still alive?"

Dumbledore sighed. "From what I found out, he is alive."

Sirius nodded, looking down at his hands at the table.

"You do know that if he's not in the dungeons he probably was brainwashed into their ranks."

Sirius nodded. "But he will still be alive and well."

Dumbledore sighed again, he himself wished that the boy was alright. Turning, he left Grimmauld Place, not noticing the look on the last Black heir face.

Sirius looked up from his hands to the kitchen door where Dumbledore had just left.

"Kreacher!" a hideous creature appeared in front of his master.

"What can Kreacher do for his master? Blood traitor, if my mistress knew…"

"Fetch me some parchment, pen and ink."

The house-elf obeyed, making the required objects appear on the table. Sirius immediately wrote a letter. When he finished, he rolled the parchment and handed it to Kreacher.

"Give it to Harry. Make sure that when he gets it he is alone."

The house-elf nodded picking the parchment and plopped out.

–LSDMYW–

Harry smiled while he looked around the backyard. It was good to be outdoors for a change. It was been two years since he was locked in this house.

Approaching the place he had chosen with Voldemort for him to do his garden, he kneeled and started to prepare the soil.

Crack.

Harry looked up and saw a house-elf that he didn't recognize appear before him. The creature looked at Harry, sneering and then around.

"Harry Potter?" when Harry nodded, the house-elf looked around again and then gave Harry a parchment that he had in his hand. "Master Sirius Black, blood traitor, told Kreacher to give this to Harry Potter, yes he did, but only if Harry Potter was alone, yes he did, and that's what Kreacher is doing, yes he is."

"Thank you Kreacher." The house-elf eyes widened and Harry picked the parchment after cleaning his hands on his jeans.

'Harry…'

Harry ignored Oakes and opened the parchment, not noticing the man coming his way.

_Harry_

_I hope this letter find you well, even if that mean in the dark lord hands._

_Dumbledore forbade me from running after Voldemort when you disappeared; I've been locked at my old house for the past two years. The old man is doing all he can to find you, but after two years no one has any expectations._

_Today, when Dumbledore came over to the meeting, (Order of the Phoenix meeting) I asked if he had news about you. He told me that he knew that you were alive so I decided to try to send you the house-elf. Nasty things, house-elves, they can enter any house with any ward on it._

_I miss you Harry. I know that I barely knew you but if you can send me a letter back. I want for you to know that you are not alone._

_Your godfather_

_Padfoot_

The parchment was taken from his hands.

"Hey…" Harry looked up in time to see Voldemort reading the parchment. "That's mine."

The man bared him a look and then went back to the parchment. "I know."

Harry stood and tried to take the parchment back. The keyword was tried. The older merely put it too high for him to catch and continued reading it.

Harry pouted and crossed his arms on his chest waiting for the man to finish. Finally he looked down to Harry, folding the parchment.

"I don't want you talking with those people." He said, turning around and starting to leave.

"He's my godfather. The only attachment I still have with my parents and the only one who tried to contact me." Harry said with a small voice, but Voldemort heard him.

He stopped and turned, looking at Harry angrily.

"And where was he the last two years? Where was he when, in the beginning, you locked yourself in your old room and refused to talk with anyone? Where was he when all your friends abandoned you? Who was the one who was there for you all this time? Who was it that didn't leave you alone all this time? Who was that had to hear to your complains about this war? About not being able to leave this house? About the person that you  _love_ not caring about you? Who was it that propped your tears when you cried? Who was that was there for you when you needed? To cry, to fight, to…" A tear left Harry's eye and Voldemort approached at once, cleaning it. "No, don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"How many times that I have to tell you to not ask forgiveness for crying?"

"I'm sorry." Harry approached and hugged the man, kissing him and closing his eyes, and then laid his head on the man's neck. "I won't answer his letter."

Oakes sneered at Voldemort who won a smirk at the corner of his mouth. Harry was so innocent that he had just been manipulated.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the Sequel to A Mother's Love, it should be read as a whole and not separately.


	3. Chapter II  –Betrayer in the Midst–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: if you haven't go read the Prequel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Beta: RosesAreForever23
> 
> Pairings in this chapter: LV/HP
> 
> Warnings in this chapter: slash, time skip, mentions of depression, slight lemon
> 
> Nr words in this chapter: 2,469

"Talking"

" _Horcrux talking_ "

'Thinking'

' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '

–Parseltongue–

– _Horcrux_ _speaking Parseltongue_ –

* * *

**Chapter II**

**–** **Betrayer in the Midst–**

Harry avoided talking about his godfather, or even thinking about him. If there was anything that Voldemort was right about, it was about who was there for Harry all this time.

Harry hanged his head in shame.

Harry might miss Sirius but… in that outburst from Voldemort he had just showed Harry how much he cared for him.

Who had stuck by Harry's side all this two years? Who had comforted him and…

It had been Voldemort, always Voldemort.

Harry looked out the window on their shared bedroom. He had followed Voldemort inside and hadn't left the house again.

_'Little Serpen…'_

Harry looked to Oakes. Harry knew that Oakes had tried to warn him that Voldemort was coming so Harry could hide the letter but Harry had thought that he was trying to keep Harry from reading and…

_'You shouldn't let him command everything you do.'_

Harry snorted. It was big coming from the man's horcrux himself.

–LSDMYW–

Harry hugged the man that he loved, it made today a year since they had started… dating?

Well it didn't matter; what mattered was that his… lover? was making love to him into the mattress as if there would be no tomorrow.

Harry could feel the man magic surrounding him it was… perfect!

Harry whimpered when he felt his magic being dominated by the man and kissed the man forcibly.

Fuck, his belly was starting to get warm and he wasn't even close. As if sensing it, his lover's trusts become even more forceful. Harry moaned and hugged the man with arms and shaky legs, getting himself ready for a hell of a ride.

It didn't take long for Harry to come and Voldemort at the same time inside him. Harry felt his belly burn from inside out, which made him come harder and cry out in pleasure.

Voldemort fell on top of him, still inside of him. "You're mine, Harry."

Harry smiled, loving the possessive tone and said back: "I love you too, Voldemort."

–LSDMYW–

Harry looked up at Merope, laying on the sofa while she was by the window looking at him with a dreamy look. Harry groaned, something was wrong.

–Merope? Is something you wish to tell me?–

The woman just smiled knowingly and shook her face. Harry snorted, but didn't comment because someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Merope asked.

The door opened to show Snape. He bowed to Merope. "Severus Snape, my lady."

"Ah… Severus… What, may I inquire, bring you here?" Harry looked up to see the man stand and look at Harry for a few seconds and then return to Merope again when she spook. "Principally, when I know that my son Tom told you to not enter the house and not to be in the same space as my son Harry while he is not here."

Snape bowed again.

"I'm sorry, my lady. It was the Dark Lord who sent me. I need to check Small Lord."

–Oakes?–

' _I don't know, Harry. Voldemort would've told me something._ '

Harry frowned. He looked at Merope who looked back.

–Merope?–

– _Mother?_ –

Merope looked to Snape. –I don't trust him.–

Harry looked at Oakes at his side who nodded, and Harry felt Oakes drawing enough magic to make Snape see him. Harry looked at his professor and, even if he didn't show it, he was admired with the horcrux for a few moments until he finally bowed.

"My Lord."

" _What do you really came to do Severussss?_ " Snape stayed bowed and didn't answer. Harry knew that if it had been the real Voldemort he would be begging for his life. " _Tell me before I contact theDark Lord._ "

Snape dared a look at Merope and Harry knew that whatever he wanted to say he didn't want her to hear. Harry looked at Oakes. Oakes looked back and groaned, looking at his mother. Harry smiled; he knew that Oakes would never contradict anything he asked.

– _Mother?_ –

Merope looked at Oakes.

–Yes Tommy?–

Oakes growled and Harry contained his laugh. That woman was way too good.

– _Can you give us a moment alone?_ – She nodded, standing and starting to leave. – _And Mother?_ – she stopped by the door to look at him. – _The name is Oakes._ –

She smirked and left.

" _Start talking!_ "

Snape nodded warding the room. He approached and stood before them, Harry rolled his eyes and made him signal to sit. Snape sneered at him but sat.

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you. Last one who thought himself better than my little serpent ended up in quite some pain._ "

Harry frowned looking at Oakes. "What happened to Bellatrix?"

Oakes looked at Harry and then back at Snape, crossing his arms. " _We'll talk about that later, little serpent. Severus, I'm losing my patience. Don't test me._ "

"Three years ago Dumbledore made me go look for Potter and, if I find him, give his location to him."

" _That's impossible because you can't enter this house except thought your mark and you can't bring people with you._ "

Snape nodded at Oakes. Harry looked at his feet, sitting.

"Why now?"

Snape looked at Harry, contemptuously. Oakes groaned again, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and giving a show of possessiveness.

" _Answer him!_ "

"When Voldemort went to kill your parents I asked him not to kill Lily…"

Harry looked at the man, admired and then to Oakes, who nodded.

"But obviously he did. I went to Dumbledore when I found about who he was going to attack. I became a double agent that day… when your parents died, Dumbledore made me vow that I would keep Lily's son safe."

Harry kept quiet, contemplating.

"He did spare her, you know?"

Snape and Oakes looked at Harry at once. Harry stood and approached the window looking outside.

"Voldemort. He told her to move away… more than once, actually."

"And how can you know that, brat?" The man snapped.

Harry sighed and looked at Oakes stopping him with his eyes. He picked his wand and took it to his head, taking a thread of light line from there and putting it on a pensieve that Oakes made appear and offered Snape, looking back outside.

"I was thirteen."

' _Are you sure you want him to see that?_ ' Harry nodded. He felt Oakes' hand on his shoulder again and he smiled at his father figure. ' _He vowed on you. He has to keep you safe even if he doesn't want to._ '

"I suspected that… Oakes what should I…" The Horcrux put his hand on Harry's lips.

" _Let me do the talking, my little Serpen._ "

Harry nodded and looked at the pensieve where Snape appeared.

" _So you vowed on keeping Harry save. He is safe, where do you enter in this now after all this time?_ " Oakes sneered at the man.

Snape bowed again, this time on his knees. "I'm sorry, my Lord. Dumbledore asked me to bring Young Lord with me to the order's headquarters…"

"I won't go." The two in the room looked at Harry, who looked outside again. "I like living here. I'm treated as a person not as an object. I…"

"Potter," Harry turned and looked at Snape. "Do you hear what you're saying? You're saying that you prefer your parents' murder to…"

"He was the only one who has been there to me when no one else was." Harry felt his scar itch. "He has been the only one who never lied to me, who I could trust, who I can… is the one I…" Harry blushed, having never said the words besides during sex… and only twice. "I…"

The door opened. Everyone looked and found Voldemort, wand in hand looking at Snape coldly. He approached Harry and hugged him with an arm around his waist and pushed him against his chest.

"What's going on here?"

Harry put his head on the man chest, glowing on the possessiveness the man was showing; it wasn't normal for Voldemort to show it in front of minions so…

– _He was going to kidnap Serpen and bring him to the old fool._ –

Voldemort growled. "Please…" Voldemort looked down to the boy's face that was against his chest, hidden. He could barely hear the teen. "Don't hurt him… I… he owns his life to me… he's only doing what he thinks is best… he…"

–I understand Harry.– Harry nodded, shutting up. Harry felt him turning to Oakes, who was still visible and after a moment (that Harry knew that Oakes shared his memories with Voldemort) Voldemort looked at Snape. "You are lucky. People died for less than what you did. You should thank your new master to that, you know? Just like you said: you promised your life to save Harry's. Well if you send him back he will be killed immediately." Harry shivered and Voldemort let his magic surround Harry, keeping him safe. "So tell me, Severus, what do you prefer? To die a fool or to live?"

–LSDMYW–

"Why were you alone with him?"

Harry blushed at the scolding tone; Voldemort sounded more like a father scolding him for what he did than a lover.

"Oakes…"

"And that's another thing! I don't want him using your magic for no special reason if you deem yourself in need of your magic at any second and…"

"I'm sorry…" Harry mumbled before turning away and leave.

No! He wasn't going to let the man see him cry. Not again!

"Harry!"

Harry shivered and run to his old bedroom, locking the door and sat on the bed, hugging the pillow. He could hear Voldemort from the other side of the door trying to unlock the door. Harry found it funny that the man after a year (Harry first year in there) of using all the dark magic he could think off, he still hadn't key-worded the wards into not letting locking doors keep him out of the rooms.

"Harry, let me in!"

Harry shook his head, merely knowing that the man couldn't see him.

"HARRY!"

Harry broken into sobs that he tried to hide into the pillow. He didn't really know why he was crying, just that he couldn't stop. There was a sudden silence outside.

"Harry?" The voice was tentative now, more subtle. "Are you crying?" Harry shot the door a look that clearly said 'What do you think?'. "Is that why you lock yourself?" Harry nodded forgetting that the man couldn't see him. "Open the door, Harry."

Harry looked at the door again, it wasn't a direct order but it was an order anyway, even if said with a caring tone.

Harry swallowed his pride and opened the door, burying his face in the pillow. The door opened and seconds later someone was kneeling in front of him and putting his large hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Look at me." Harry shook his head and he could swear that Voldemort smiled at that. "Very well then…" If Harry wasn't certain before, the man's voice proved it. He was mocking him.

"Why?" He mumbled between sobs.

"You have to be more direct than that, my Harry."

Harry blushed at the possessiveness, suppressing a sob.

"Why me…? You can have anyone… you can…"

"Harry…" The man groaned. "Not this again."

Harry looked to the man with tears still falling from his eyes, his glasses were foggy by all the crying and he could barely see the man.

"Why me? I'm a boy… the Boy-Who-Lived… the Freak… I'm worthless… I'm noth…" Harry got a slap that made his face turn and his glasses fly away. He looked to Voldemort that immediately rubbed his sore cheek. His eyes were furious.

"Why you? It's not because of your lack of self-esteem that's for sure." Harry flinched at his words. "Harry, if I only wanted sex believe me that I would never would give a damn if you were crying or enjoying when I pound into you or not." Harry blushed making him smirk. "It's because of that. That innocence that you carry around… and because you are the only one crazy enough to stand up to me. Not even Mother would do that."

"But I'm nothing, I'm…" Voldemort growled. "I can't even give you an heir!"

Voldemort choked. "I don't want an…"

"Of course you do. You're a pureblood; purebloods care about an heir more than about anything else."

Harry saw Voldemort passing his hand tough his bald head frustrated. "Harry…"

"It's true! How can I, a boy, give you that? It's just like she said… I serve for nothing, I…"

Voldemort' eyes narrowed angrily. "Who?" Harry snapped from what he was saying and looked at his lover without understanding what the other meant. Voldemort growled and grabbed the pillow still in Harry's arms, sending it across the room. "Who dared to put this thought into that thick head of yours?"

"I…" Harry stammered.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and forced Harry down on the bed, leaning over him. "Who dared to tell you that I want a lover so I can have an heir?"

"…" But before Harry could think his mouth was attacked by a possessive and eager kiss.

When Voldemort finally moved away to let Harry breath he leaned down next to Harry ear and whispered: "Next time you see Bellatrix you can tell her that the female body might be able to handle me an heir… but it lacks certain body parts that I require in my lovers…"

Harry would have laughed, hadn't the man grabbed his cock through his clothes and squished it. Harry whimpered and found himself crying again.

The man groaned again and stood, taking his clothes off. When he laid down again on top of Harry he looked at Harry's face. "I will fuck you, my Harry… and will prove you why no else have the right to call me his lover."

Harry eyes widened, but before he had time to think the man mouth was on his and his clothes were ripped off him. He felt the man preparing him roughly and he didn't knew if he was crying for the man harsh preparations, for the man words of possessive and love, or for his hormones… the truth was that before Harry felt himself ready his legs were pulled up, with his feet on the man shoulders and the man looked at Harry and then entered, making Harry cry out in pleasure and pain. He could feel the older's magic surrounding him claiming him as his own while he pounded into him and Harry knew that he was crying because he wanted this moment to last. He wanted to be one with Voldemort. He wanted his parents' killer to claim him. And worst of this all… he wanted to be a girl for the first time in his life so he could give Voldemort the only thing he would never be able.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the Sequel to A Mother's Love, it should be read as a whole and not separately.


	4. Chapter III  –A Woman Knows…–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: if you haven't go read the Prequel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Beta: RosesAreForever23
> 
> Pairings in this chapter: LV/HP
> 
> Warnings in this chapter: slash, mpreg, mentions of lemon
> 
> Number of words in this chapter: 1,983

"Talking"

" _Horcrux talking_ "

'Thinking'

' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '

**'Voldemort speaking in Harry's mind'**

–Parseltongue–

– _Horcrux_ _speaking_ _Parseltongue_ –

* * *

**Chapter III**

– **A Woman Knows…–**

Severus sat on the sofa, keeping his body from trembling. He could hear Potter and his Lord discussing in the next room.

"He fell in love."

Severus looked to the door where his Lord's mother was entering with a smile on her face. He started to stand, to bow, when…

"No need to stand, Severus."

Severus nodded and sat again.

"My lady." Severus said, bowing his head.

Suddenly, Severus heard the office's door open and close with strength, immediately followed by his Lord calling the brat's name and then someone running down the corridor and another door open and close.

Lady Merope chuckled.

"And he's crying again."

"Crying?"

"My son Harry… his been crying a lot for the last month… It's been two months since they made a year as a lovely couple." The lady said with a dreamy look and voice.

Severus frowned and then he heard his Lord scream angrily. "HARRY!"

Severus shivered. Lady Merope bounced to the sofa in front of him and sat.

"Tea?" She asked cheerily.

"Yes please, My Lady." Severus knew very well that when Lady Merope asked something, you had to do it or the Dark Lord would have your head.

While Merope told the house elves to bring tea, Severus heard a door open and close.

"Don't mind the screams."

"My Lady?" Severus looked at Merope, having been caught unprepared. He shouldn't be taking so much attention on the Dark Lord and the Potter's brat doing.

"Tommy made Harry cry. Now he has to make him happy again. And Tommy knows just a way to do it."

Severus frowned inwardly, accepting the cup of tea and sipping on it. It didn't take long for him to understand what she meant.

"AHHH."

Severus looked to the door at once. Was that the brat moaning?

"My son Harry is quite the screamer so you better get used to it. Tommy is always making him scream."

Severus looked at Lady Merope with wide eyes. He had to hear on his Lord deflowering the brat?

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Severus gulped and sipped on the tea again. That would be a long hour.

"And Severus?"

"Yes, my lady?"

–LSDMYW–

Harry looks at Voldemort standing and dressing, not even one mark on him. Harry looked down on himself, Voldemort's marks all over his own body…

"Beautiful." Harry looked up at once. Voldemort was looking at the teeth marks all over his chest while his hand was touching the nails marks on his hips. "Mine."

"Is that the only thing that you think? Marking me as yours?"

Voldemort laughed and leaned forward, grabbing Harry's head and kissed the lightning scar.

"I already marked you once for everyone to see. These ones are only for my eyes…"

"And you have serious problems…"

"Really?" the Dark Lord asked, standing again and starting to leave.

"Otherwise why would you bed your own Horcrux?"

The man laughed and stopped by the door to look back.

"I don't see you complaining."

Harry blushed and looked to the other side of the room. The man laughed again and left, making Harry smile lightly, feeling his chest warm at the man's laugh. He only laughed like that to him.

_'You got it really hard, don't you?'_

Harry blushed, making Oakes chuckle.

'Do you mind?'

_'No, I don't mind at all. Go masturbate in the shower any time, I don't mind at all…'_

Harry growled, feeling himself get hotter.

"You're impossible Oakes."

_"Thank you Serpen. Are you going to stay in bed? Do you need me to call Mother again? Was he that rough on you?"_

Harry groaned and stood, dressing. His back hurt…

He shook his head at once to avoid those thoughts and left the bedroom, going to the living room where Merope was. Snape was there as well, a little pale.

Merope looked up and smiled.

"Finished everything you had to talk with Tommy?"

Harry blushed and approached, sitting next to her.

"It's not like what I say has much importance. If I told him that I knew where the Order was living then yes, he would listen, otherwise after an hour he has already forgotten it."

"He's not that bad… He just has…" Merope coughed. "Priorities…"

Harry laughed.

"He did hear you last year when you asked for Bellatrix to never come near him or this house."

"Because I forced him to vow."

Merope chuckled.

"He never breaks his vows that's for sure… but he also never does anything if he doesn't get anything in return." She added pointedly.

Harry blushed at once. "I have no idea what you mean Merope."

Merope chuckled and prepared a cup of tea that she gave to Harry. Harry looked at Snape.

"I thought he told you to leave, sir."

"I asked him to drink tea with me." Merope explained.

"Vol…"

"Tommy wouldn't dare to make me sad." Harry looked at Merope, amused at her tactics. It didn't take long for her to realize what she said. "Just don't let him know that I said that."

"My lips are sealed."

Merope smiled dreamily and turned to Snape.

"I want Severus to do a check up on you."

"A check up, Merope?"

"Yes, I can't be for certain but a woman knows…"

"Voldemort won't like this."

"Then why don't you send Oakes to ask him? Don't forget to mention that it was my idea."

Harry closed his eyes. 'Oakes?'

_'This is going to hurt…'_

Harry nodded and it didn't take long for his forehead to start to hurt; he felt a hand grab his owns, making him suspect that he was going to scratch the scar without realizing again.

**'What is it, Harry?'**

'Merope wants Snape to do a check up on me.'

**'What is that woman thinking?'**

'I don't know… she's talking in riddles.'

_'Isn't she always?'_

Harry heard Voldemort's chuckle through the connection, making him smile.

**'Oakes, tell Mother that she's in charge. Something happens to Harry and I'll be very angry. Also, tell Snape to explain every spell before he does it and make sure that he only does what he says he will do, otherwise call me at once.'**

_'As you wish. I won't let him hurt Serpen.'_

**'Harry.'**

'Yes?'

**'Don't do anything stupid.'**

And the pain stopped. Harry took a deep breath and then opened his eyes, seeing Merope grabbing his hands. Merope smiled and dropped the hands, grabbing the necklace and staying like that for a few seconds in silence before she turned to Snape.

"Tommy said that you have to say the name of every spell and explain it, and only if Oakes accepts that you can do it, and do only the spells that you say you will do; any others and he'll call Tommy."

Snape nodded. Oakes appeared beside Harry and Snape picked his wand and started to tell the spells to the Horcrux and, when said Horcrux nodded, doing them.

Finally, Snape asked Harry to show his chest. Harry blushed and looked at Oakes, who chuckled.

_"Just do it Serpen."_

Harry nodded and took the shirt off, Voldemort's love bites all over his body. Snape looked at them, picked a jar, opening it, and used the cream inside the jar on Harry's marks.

"May I ask one thing?" Snape looks up from Harry's chest, nodding and then returned to his work. "How are Sirius, Ron, and Hermione?"

Snape sneered but answered, "Black is locked in the Headquarters otherwise he would have let himself get caught and would be in the Dark Lord dungeons." Harry nodded. "Weasley and Granger are in school and they have changed. Granger is still the best of her class but Weasley is not far behind her and they spend the time in the library. The twin Weasleys are in the Order and I've caught them telling your old friends what is said in the meetings. I suppose that they are trying to get stronger and more powerful in order to be able to help in getting you out of here."

"Can you send them a message?" Everyone eyes fell on Harry's. "Voldemort forbidden me from contacting them but… can you tell Sirius that I got his letter? And tell the three that I…" Harry blushed. "That I… love him?"

Merope smiled. Snape nodded and went back to his work.

"How did Black managed to send you a letter?"

"He has his ways." Harry responded, smiling.

Snape sneered. "You really are your father's son."

 _"Not quite."_ Snape immediately looked at Oakes.  _"Serpen never met James Potter so he can't be like him. And he never was spoiled until he came to this house. Until he came to this house, he had to fight to live."_

"When I first met my son Harry and saw how skinny he was… I immediately knew how those muggles treated him and besides, when he was six, he closed his core."

Snape looked at Merope at once.

"Closed his core? But he could still do just above overall magic."

"I'm Voldemort's equal."

"Then why do you let him tell you what to do?"

Harry smiled. "Because he was the first person who ever cared enough for me to fight for me."

Snape frowned.

_"When Harry arrived here, he locked himself in his room for a whole year. He used his newly released magic to keep the Dark Lord out, forcing the man for a full year to fight to enter."_

Snape nodded and cleaning his hands then picked up his wand. He said the name of a spell and Oakes petrified. Harry looked at him, frowning.

–Oakes?–

Oakes looked at Harry and then to his chest and then he just nodded. His eyes transfixed on Harry's belly. Harry thought it odd, Oakes never reacted like that. Snape mumbled something, pointing his wand at Harry's belly. Harry looked down just in time to see it flash a light green around his belly.

"What is it?"

Merope beamed. "I knew it. Green the color of living…"

Harry eyes grew and he looked down at his belly, hugging it tight. He didn't even notice that Oakes disappeared.

"But… but… I'm a boy!"

Merope frowned. "And?"

"I can't… I'm male. Males can't get pregnant. They just can't. It's against nature. It's…"

"That's because you were Muggle taught." Snape answered.

Harry eyes widened and he hugged his belly even more tightly. He was pregnant, Voldemort's baby was inside of him, he could have babies, he could give Voldemort an heir…

"Did you take any potion?"

Harry shook his head.

"And Voldemort didn't either… He was just talking about me not being able to give him an heir… he said that he doesn't want a lover because of an heir…" Harry immediately looked at Merope.

"I never gave you any potion." She turned to Snape. "How long?"

Snape did a spell and a parchment appeared in his hand.

"End of July, beginning of August."

"On my birthday?" the two looked at Harry, who blushed. "During by birthday Voldemort's magic hugged me and I felt my belly get warmer… I remember because it was the day we made a year and I wasn't even close to coming and…"

Harry lowered his head, willing his blush to disappear.

"Just magic… it's possible. When you came, was it at the same time?" Harry nodded, feeling himself get hotter. "And your belly?"

"My belly felt like it was on fire from the inside out." Harry paused, "Is… is the… the baby alright?"

One of Harry's hands was picked up and Harry looked up into Merope's face. She was smiling back.

"The baby is fine, Potter, but no more magic from you. The only reason your body still didn't felt the effect of lack of magic is because you are in constant contact with the baby's father." Snape answered. "And sex is the easiest way to lend magic."

Harry blushed.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the Sequel to A Mother's Love, it should be read as a whole and not separately.


	5. Chapter IV  –I’m Pregnant–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: if you haven't go read the Prequel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Beta: RosesAreForever23
> 
> Pairings in this chapter: LV/HP
> 
> Warnings in this chapter: slash, mpreg, mentions of lemon, torture
> 
> Nr words in this chapter: 2,110

"Talking"

" _Horcrux talking_ "

 ‘Thinking’

‘ _Horcrux_ _speaking in Harry’s mind_ ’

**‘Voldemort speaking though the Horcrux’**

‘Merope speaking though the Horcrux’

–Parseltongue–

– _Horcrux_ _speaking Parseltongue_ –

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**–** **I’m Pregnant–**

Harry looked at the door to his lover's office; he couldn't even believe it... He was pregnant. He could give Voldemort an heir. Their love wasn't forbidden...

Would Voldemort smile? Would he hug Harry? Would he be happy? Well... He would probably have sex as celebration... Smile? He probably wouldn't smile, but he would show in his hugs and kisses how happy he was and...

“Sleep walking, Potter?”

Harry tensed and looked to the side where Bellatrix was sneering at him, wand in hand. 'What is she doing here?' he thought, a hissing sound even in his mind. She would not break his good mood. He had managed to have everything she wanted; Voldemort as a lover and be pregnant with his child.

_‘Harry, don't be alone with her.’_

‘Oakes? Where are you?’

_‘I use your magic to appear, I can't for the baby’s protection.’_

Harry understood and knocked on the door. Bellatrix hissed angrily and approached, grabbing Harry's arm with strength and pulled him away from the door.

“I'm talking with you, Potter.” She hissed angrily.

On that moment the door opened and Harry looked in time to see Lucius Malfoy appear. He looked at Harry and then at Bellatrix.

“Bellatrix, what do you think you are doing to our lord's lover?”

“I'm teaching him some manners. This scum obviously deserves it.”

Harry paled, ‘No, the baby…’

“Bella!” Voldemort's cold voice was heard.

“Yes, My Lord?” the whore said silkily and Harry glared at her. Voldemort was his.

“I will count until one- if your wand or body is hurting or in any way near my Harry, you will be on the floor, wishing that you're dead.”

Bellatrix hissed but released Harry and saved the wand that had been pointing at Harry's belly.

“Crucio.” Bellatrix fell.

Harry stepped away from her at once. Mr. Malfoy approached Harry and inspected his arm.

"Is Severus still in the house?" At Harry's nod, Mr. Malfoy let go of his arm. "Go to him, he'll make sure that it won't bruise or hurt."

Harry nodded, looking at his lover who had already stopped cursing Bellatrix.

"You wanted to speak with me, didn't you?" At Harry's nod, Voldemort approached and kissed Harry's scar. "Is it life threatening?" Harry shook his head dumbly. "Then I'll talk with you at dinner."

Harry nodded and turned, running away.

-LSDMYW-

"My Lord?"

Voldemort took his eyes from his retreating lover and looked at Lucius then at Bellatrix on the floor. He turned and entered his office, going to his desk, Lucius behind him.

"Bellatrix will eventually do something life-threatening to young Potter, My Lord."

Voldemort looked at the place where the woman had passed out.

"If I have to choose, I'll choose Harry."

"I know, My Lord. But until something is done, Bellatrix is going to keep jumping over the line."

Voldemort nodded, already feeling the headache coming.

"When you take her home, make sure she understands what a Horcrux is and why it is important to keep Harry well."

"I will, My Lord." The man said, looking at the woman on the floor and sneering at her pitiful look.

"When Harry made me vow to not get close to Bella, I didn't give it much thought, but now I understand what he meant. Those two just can't be together."

"But even so, the boy didn't approve of your punishment." Voldemort looked at Lucius at once. "He was ready to ask you to stop but contained himself, probably because I was here."

"He doesn't approve of our way of living. Someone would say that the boy has Stockholm Syndrome, but he is still himself. He still has his own beliefs and that wouldn't happen if he really had it..."

"May I ask if the Lord ever discussed the war with him?"

"Not much, unless you count discussions with him screaming about all the kills that I've done. And it is not like we follow the same beliefs."

"Maybe the Lord should explain our side of the war and the reasons behind it, maybe try to listen to him. Maybe an agreement could be made. An angry lover is not a good experience, My Lord."

Voldemort frowned, knowing that he was talking to when Narcissa had expelled him from the house.

"I don't believe that I can do much, but I'll try." Voldemort looked at Bellatrix. "She's not going to awake anytime soon, is she?"

Lucius approached and checked on her.

"I don't think so, My Lord."

"Then take her to your wife. I have a Potter to discuss the war with."

Lucius bowed and left, bringing Bellatrix with him.

**‘Mother?’**

‘Yes?’

**‘Is Harry with you?’** Immediately, he saw the figure of Severus putting some cream on Harry's arm. He could see the two speaking, but couldn't hear them.  **‘** **My reunion with Bellatrix didn't take place, as she passed out. Can you send the two to my office? I want to explain to Harry the war and it's reasoning's and I want to hear his inputs. As Harry's personal guard, I want Severus there.’**

Voldemort saw the two look at him (or better, at his mother) and then they nodded and stood, leaving the room.

‘Harry can't use magic.’

**‘What? Why?’**  Voldemort frowned.  **‘** **Is it because of Bella?’**

‘No, Bellatrix has nothing to do with it. Actually, Harry was going to tell you when she appeared.’

Voldemort heard the two knocking and left his mother's Horcrux, opening the door with his magic. His boy entered, followed by Severus who bowed by the door, and sat.

"Continue what you were doing Severus." The man stood and picked the balm from his vests and kneeled beside Harry, treating his arm.

"Bellatrix?"

"Lucius took her to his wife." Severus looked us to Voldemort, saving the balm again in his clothes, but didn't talk. Voldemort didn't even have to glare for the spy to know that Harry didn't need to know details. "Harry, what do you know about the war?"

Harry's eyes grew and then he glared at Voldemort. "That you want to kill all the Muggle-borns and half-bloods."

"Not exactly." Voldemort looked at Severus, giving him permission to sit. "Is this that Dumbledore tells the Light side?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Harry, what are Muggle-borns?"

"New blood."

Voldemort rose a hairless eyebrow, admired. "That's true, but they also are breaking traditions, bringing their owns traditions and telling Muggles about our existence."

"And?"

"My job is not to kill them, but to completely separate our world from the Muggle World. The majority of Muggle-borns go back to the Muggle World and don't came back to the Wizard World." Harry frowned but didn't contradict. Voldemort took that as a good sign. "Yes, I'm killing Muggle-borns, but only because they are putting us in risk." Harry was going to speak, but Voldemort raised a hand, successfully shutting him up. "What do you think about witch hunts?"

"You think that if they found out..."

"Give your uncle a gun and tell him that his neighbor is a wizard, what will he do?"

"Kill him." Harry answered without even think about it.

"And science has grown since I was your age... I purpose scientists would love to know how magic works and how to take it from us and how to use it against us." Comprehension appeared on the boy's face and Voldemort smiled inside, happy that it wasn't a loss of time after all.

-LSDMYW-

"There are other ways."

The two adults looked at him, frowning.

"Like what?"

"Orphanage for magical beings. Primary schools. People check on Muggle-borns and half-bloods to make sure that they aren't mistreated..."

"And if they are?"

"Orphanage or adoption. A lot of wizards can't have children of their own." Harry could see the amused look in Snape's eyes. Knowing that he was winning points, he decided to continue. "Snape for example, he doesn't have an heir; he could adopt one and have him take his surname. The Lestrange family is the same. I don't believe that Bellatrix can have an heir or she would already have given Rodolphus one." Voldemort hummed, not approving or reproving what Harry said. Harry saw that as good sign. "Besides, if you force people to follow by fear, they will revolt; if you do this politically, it will be faster, with more people and with the possibility of less people revolving."

Harry looked at Snape. The man nodded lightly to prove that he approved. Voldemort merely nodded, but Harry knew that he had heard him and was going to ponder the best way to act from now on. Luckily, he would take him into consideration and there would be less blood from now on.

"May I speak with Severus, Harry?"

Harry nodded and, standing, left.

-LSDMYW-

"Tell me, Severus, what you think of this?"

"I think, My Lord, that it would improve the Wizarding World. The children would be taught wizard history, philosophy, and traditions. Even purebloods could go to these schools and there wouldn't be an obvious difference usually seen between them."

"Lucius was right then..." Voldemort said pensively, looking at his desk.

"My Lord?"

Voldemort looked from his desk to Severus. "Lucius advised me to tell Harry why the war was happening and to ask for his own advise." Voldemort stayed silent for a while in deep thought. Finally, remembering that Severus was there, he asked, "Why can't Harry do magic?"

Severus paled drastically and Voldemort thought it odd.

"I think, My Lord, that Potter was going to tell you, when Bellatrix stopped him."

"It's not life-threatening?" Severus shook his head. "Is he sick?"

"It would be best if you would let Potter tell you, My Lord."

Voldemort frowned, but nodded.

-LSDMYW-

Harry sat at the dinner table while the house elves prepared dinner. Merope had gone to her quarters, so he would be at dinner alone with Voldemort. She had said it was a special moment and that they should spend it alone. Even Nagini was away.

"Where's mother?" Voldemort asked when he entered.

"She said she was going to bed early."

Voldemort nodded and sat. The house elves appeared and served them. Harry picked up his fork and knife and was going to eat, when saw Voldemort looking at his hands.

"What?" Voldemort picked his own cutlery as an answer and looked pointedly at Harry. Harry frowned and looked to his and then to his own. "I lived on a cupboard. Do you really think the Dursleys taught me how to pick cutlery?" Harry asked, blushing and dropping his own cutlery.

"Then it's time for you to learn." Harry felt his chair being pulled to the man's side. "You can't use the whole hand, you only need those fingers... See?" The man said, picking Harry's hand, who was blushing like hell, and showing him.

Harry swore to learn how to act, so he wouldn't have to go through this again.

"Voldemort?" The man hummed while he helped Harry pick the cutlery and cut the meat. "If we would find children abused... Would we adopt one?"

Voldemort rose his eyes to Harry at once.

"I told you that I'm not with you for..."

"I know... Just answer the question."

Voldemort sighed, looking to what he was doing again.

"I don't want an heir." Harry eyes grew. "Even if we could have an heir... I wouldn't want one. It would be a weakness. My enemies would attack him and..." Voldemort looked up at once. "Are you crying again?"

Harry immediately released his hands and cleaned his face.

"But the child..."

"Harry!" Harry looked at his lover's red eyes. "You're forgetting who I am. Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord. The one half the magical England wants dead. An heir would have my inheritance on his back. Besides, why would a child choose me as his father when he could have Severus?"

"The child wouldn't case about appearances. To him, you would be his father that he loves..."

Voldemort snorted.

"Love... Love makes people weak."

"Are you saying I'm weak for having fallen for you?" Harry asked, outraged.

"No... I'm saying I'm weak because I care more about my mother than about this war." Harry eyes grew. "I'm saying I'm weak because if something happened to you, I would never forgive myself." Harry opened his mouth to contradict him, but was stopped, "And it's not because of the Horcrux. I would prefer it if Oakes died rather than to lose you... If that isn't weakness, I don't know what is."

"But..."

"I don't want an heir Harry, adopted or not. This talk is over." Voldemort stood and left.

"I'm pregnant." Harry mumbled, tears rolling down his face.

(TBC)

* * *

I thought in make Voldemort freak out and try to make Harry abort but if that happened Harry would lose the baby and I would have to plot, so no telling Voldemort for now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the Sequel to A Mother's Love, it should be read as a whole and not separately.


	6. Chapter V  –Safe–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: if you haven't go read the Prequel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Beta: RosesAreForever23
> 
> Pairings in this chapter: LV/HP
> 
> Warnings in this chapter: slash, mpreg, mentions of lemon, torture
> 
> Nr words in this chapter: 2,522

"Talking"

" _Horcrux talking_ "

'Thinking'

' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '

**'Voldemort speaking though the Horcrux'**

'Merope speaking though the Horcrux'

–Parseltongue–

– _Horcrux speaking Parseltongue_ –

* * *

**Chapter V**

– **Safe–**

That night, Harry didn't return to their quarters. In the morning, Voldemort stood and went to Harry's old bedroom where the boy was sleeping on top of the bed and hugging a pillow as if for dear life in a fetal position.

Voldemort sighed. It was not the first time that Harry pouted and moved to his old room. They had a lot in common but they were also so different, they tended to sometimes argue to the point that Voldemort would have to flee the room so he wouldn't hurt his Harry. Harry had some big news to tell him yesterday and he had to act like a Gryffindor and storm out of the room.

"Please… please don't…" Voldemort approached and picked the boy up bridal style. The boy turned to his chest and grabbed his robe. "Please don't do it… I promise that we won't leave your protection…"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. Harry must have cried himself to sleep because of the no-child talk. Sometimes the boy was so stubborn. Well, Voldemort hadn't become the Dark Lord for being soft hearted…

Leaving the bedroom, Voldemort took the boy to their quarters and left him to sleep with Nagini, giving his friend orders to watch over his mate.

His mother was already at the table in the dining room when he entered and she looked up with a huge smile on her face.

"Harry?"

"I left him sleeping with Nagini watching over him." Voldemort answered, sitting at his place and serving himself.

Mother nodded, beaming happily. Voldemort thought it odd since Mother was never this happy.

"Don't worry, Tommy, you'll be perfect." Voldemort looked at her, frowning. Merope stood kissed his bald head and left, bouncing.

Voldemort looked after her, more confused than ever with the woman's reaction.

–LSDMYW–

Harry refused to go down for lunch when Voldemort called for him and in the end, the man sent a house elf with a light meal. At tea time, he was called to have tea with the Dark Lord, which Harry also didn't go to.

He couldn't face the man. How could he tell the man that he was pregnant when the man didn't want children? Harry wanted the child as much as he loved Voldemort and he only knew that he was pregnant for a day.

Finally, Harry left his quarters and went to a room where a few months ago Voldemort had freaked out and killed newly joined Death Eaters. If Harry could trust what he was told, they had been infiltrated by the Ministry. Harry looked at the dry blood caking the room. Merope advised to let the blood dry and then to use hot water, soap and a scrubber to take it out. The House Elves had already taken from the room what Harry had deemed unsalvageable so now he was only to take the blood from the chairs, tables, furniture, floor and walls.

He had been postponing it, but now he didn't want to think, so it was a great way of spending time. Asking his personal house elf to make the cleaning utensils appear, he sat before a chair and started to work.

–LSDMYW–

Voldemort stormed into his quarters ready to scream at Harry when he noticed that he wasn't there.

"Mello!" A female house elf immediately appeared, shrinking with fear. "Where is Harry and Nagini?"

"Master Harry in bloody room be. Master Harry ask Mello hot water, window cleaner, and scrubber. Snake's Master with Master Harry be. Snake's Master to Master Harry hiss. Mello Snake's Master don’t understand." The pitying house elf answered.

Voldemort turned and went to the mentioned room. It wouldn't do to hurt Harry's favorite house elf. If the boy was already angry with him, it would only be giving wood to the fire. When he entered, he saw his boy sitting on the floor, cross-legged, cleaning the blood from a chair. His hands and arms were stained with the blood and Voldemort knew from experience that his clothes would be a mess. There would be no salvation for them, which was a pity as it was the boy's favorite P.J's.

"Harry," his boy didn't look up, but he showed to be listening. "It's time for dinner. Come, you need a bath and a change of clothes…"

"I'm not hungry and besides, I'm busy." The boy said, brushing stray hair from his fringe on his forehead with the back of his hand and blooding his forehead and hair.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wand, the cleaning utensils disappeared.

"Why do you clean that by hand?"

Harry looked back and up at him, his face full of the same blood he had been cleaning from the chairs. The boy sneered at him.

"Because Merope told me that you hate the feeling things get when they are cleaned the magical way. Who do you think cleans our quarters since house elves are forbidden from using magic there?"

Voldemort sighed. Harry was in discussion day. Approaching, he picked his boy up bridal style, who started to struggle in order to release himself. Voldemort took his fighting lover to their quarters, forcing him in the bath tub and entering with him, his robs already dirty from the blood covering Harry. Taking the clothes from both of them, Voldemort cleaned all the blood from his Harry. It hadn't taken long for the boy to succumb to his touches and let him clean him.

Finally the two only stayed under the waterfall, hugging each other, his boy with his head on his chest and Voldemort with his on the boy's hair. He loved the boy's hair - the smell and the fact that even with water there was nothing that could control it. Voldemort knew that his mother had tried.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" The boy shook his head and Voldemort smirked. "How did I know that you would say that?"

–LSDMYW–

Bellatrix growled. It was all that boy's fault! If he hadn't enchanted her Lord, he wouldn't think that the boy was a Horcrux and the boy would be dead. But Bella would prove her Lord that the kid was nothing more than a filthy blood and then they could go back to their old ways, killing everyone in their way and she would be her Lord's most trusted once again.

–LSDMYW–

In the morning, Voldemort made Harry wake early and, after breakfast, went with him to the bloody room and sat on a clean chair, making his papers and Harry cleaning utensils appear. When the man saw Harry's inquiring look, he raised a hairless eyebrow.

"Didn't you say that you had a lot to clean? Up you go, I'm seeing too much red for a clean room."

Harry smiled, containing his chuckle, and went to work.

–LSDMYW–

For the next week, Voldemort would look up from his own work from time to time to watch his working Harry. There was something the boy was avoiding thinking about, but Voldemort could clearly see that he was happy. He had caught a few smiles and grins on his boy's face, but if the boy looked at Voldemort he would lose his shine and would sigh sadly. And more than once, Voldemort caught him humming Mother's lullaby under his breath.

Finally, when the boy moved over to the walls, Voldemort was expelled from the room and he moved to the office again.

There was something that made his boy happy but he feared to tell Voldemort. Harry had never feared to speak his mind around him, (quite the contrary actually and it was one of the things Voldemort liked in Harry) so what could it be?

–LSDMYW–

Hearing a hissing sound with no meaning, Harry looked from the wall he had just painted to the door. His eyes grew. Bellatrix was there with a menace look, wand in hand.

Stepping away, Harry hide behind a closet while she tried to hex him. Harry looked at the window, which was open. Taking a deep breath, he ran for it and jumped through the window, hugging his belly. He heard an angry scream from the window and closed his eyes, ready for the impact. Just that it never came.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in his lover's arms.

"Why did you feel like jumping from a window? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Harry looked around, noticing that he was in his lover's office, by the open window.

"Bellatrix…"

Voldemort eyes saw red. Harry felt himself being passed to another chest and Voldemort left, screaming the woman's name. Harry looked to the person Voldemort had passed him to and saw Mr. Malfoy. The man took him to the couch, the one Voldemort had there for Harry, and laid him down.

"Did she hit you?" Harry shook his head, sitting and hugging his belly, and cried. "Hush, Young Lord, you're safe…"

"No…" Harry mumbled. When the man repeated himself, Harry screamed; "NO, I'M NOT!" Standing, he ran from the office and down the hall, down a couple of staircases and then outside. He could hear Bellatrix's screams of pain, but he didn't stop running. He couldn't stay. Voldemort didn't want their child, his minions were ready to attack him if given the chance… His baby wasn't safe.

–LSDMYW–

"My Lord." Voldemort looked up from Bellatrix's screaming body to Lucius. "Young Potter snapped at me and fled the office. When I got to the door, he had already disappeared and I can't find him."

Voldemort eyes grew.

"Mello." The house elf appeared. "Where's Harry?"

The house elf cowered and pointed out the window towards the forest.

"Master Harry forest way ran, he did."

Voldemort put two finders on his temples, massaging it.

"Call Fenrir. I want him in that forest. Harry can't do magic. Do make sure the werewolf knows of it."

The house elf nodded and disappeared.

"I'm sorry, My Lord."

Voldemort looked at Lucius and shook his head, looking at the pitiful woman at his feet. Giving her a kick, he said; "It's not your fault. Make sure that she's found by the Aurors."

"My Lord…" the woman shrieked.

Voldemort turned to her angrily.

"If something happens to Harry or Oakes, I'll make sure you will be given the Kiss and then I'll make you Harry's personal slave."

The woman eyes grew, her mouth falling.

–LSDMYW–

Harry heard a crack and turned, frowning when he saw Kreacher.

"Kreacher?"

"Master Sirius Black, blood traitor, sent Kreacher to look for Master Nice Harry, and Kreacher is doing. Master Potions, nasty man, tell Master Sirius, blood traitor, that Master Nice Harry in danger is. Kreacher can't let Master Nice Harry in danger stay, no he can't." With that, the house elf approached, grabbing Harry's clothes and apparated with him.

"Harry." Harry felt himself being squeezed to death by someone arms that he recognized as his godfather.

"Black, let him breath and let me work."

Sirius made a face. "Bossy, that one," he mumbled, stepping back.

Harry snickered and looked at Snape, who grabbed his hand pulling him to a living room and onto a couch.

"When Lucius firecalled me saying what Bellatrix did and what had unfolded… You know how lucky you are that the Lord had seen you jump and use his magic to summon you? And running to a forest with no magic? It's like trying to kill yourself and…"

Sirius put his hand on the ranting man, who looked at Sirius and then at Harry, noticing his tears.

"The baby's fine, Potter," he said, trying to soothe Harry's tears.

"He hates me." The two adults frowned. "Voldemort doesn't want a child." Harry let his face fall on his hands, crying, "I can't go back, not pregnant… and I want the baby…"

Harry could feel his ex-professor sneering at him. The man stood.

"I'm going to contact the Dark Lord. I'll tell him that you have run to your godfather and refuse to leave the house as you don't feel safe there." Harry nodded, his head still in his hands. "Potter…"

Harry looked up; Sirius sat by his side and hugged him with one arm while Snape was standing, looking down at him.

"My obligations are to you, but I have to say that I don't believe that the Dark Lord hates you. The man has been changing his ways of approaching the war since a year of your kidnapping hadpassed."

"That was the time that I stopped fighting him…" Harry mumbled, his eyes growing.

"The Dark Lord started soft, things like no killing unless really avoidable. But now the war talk and your inputs… no one tells the Dark Lord what to do and how to act- not even Lady Merope."

"He…?"

"Yes, Potter. The Dark Lord has been having Lucius implant your ideas in the other Lord families."

"Dumbledore as been Occluding that from the Order and the Ministry is doing the same from the masses. If people found out, they would start to consider the man words." Sirius said. "When Snape told me you got my letter, I knew that you were happy and not a dark wizard. Dumbledore tried to convince me that you had turned dark."

"Never!" Harry shrieked, outraged.

"It's because of Lord Oakes, Potter." Snape added. "I told Black and your little friends about him."

"So we would understand why Voldemort kept you alive and safe. Ron, Hermione, and the twins have been trying to find all the insides of the war and since then, they keep me updated and Iinform Snape." Sirius put in.

Harry nodded.

"While you're here you'll be half safe. But…" Snape turned to Sirius. "We must add a ward so Dumbledore and company can't enter without asking for expressed permission at any given moment."

"And how would I update the wards? I'm a runaway Lord."

The two looked at Harry. Harry gulped.

"Potter, call Kreacher."

Harry frowned, but called for the house elf, who immediately appeared, bowing before Harry. Sirius grinned.

"Kreacher, I want you to update the wards to stop any person from entering unless one of us three give him or her entrance, and only we three can enter without having to ask for permission."

The house elf sneered. Sirius looked at Harry.

"Kreacher, please do what he says." The house elf bowed and disappeared. Harry frowned, looking at the others. "What is going on?"

"As my godson, you became my heir. Since you are my heir and I am currently a runaway, that makes you the Black's Lord. That means…"

"He have to obey me."

Sirius nodded, beaming.

–LSDMYW–

"My Lord." Voldemort looked at the fireplace where Severus' face was.

"What is it, Severus?"

"Young Lord is safe and well." That got the attention of everyone in the office.

The Death Eaters that were there immediately turned to Severus, one being Fenrir, who had just returned with the news that someone must have apparated the boy.

"Black sent his house elf out looking for Young Lord and the elf took the boy to Black. Black has re-warded the house and if someone approaches the boy with ill intentions or to take him out, the attacker is immediately sent out of the house to the middle of the road."

Voldemort sighed. His Harry was all right… He was safe.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the Sequel to A Mother's Love, it should be read as a whole and not separately.


	7. Chapter VI  –Harry's pregnant?–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: if you haven't go read the Prequel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Beta: RosesAreForever23
> 
> Pairings in this chapter: LV/HP
> 
> Warnings in this chapter: slash, mpreg, mentions of torture, fluff
> 
> Nr words in this chapter: 2,298

"Talking"

" _Horcrux talking_ "

'Thinking'

' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '

–Parseltongue–

– _Horcrux_ _speaking_ _Parseltongue_ –

* * *

**Chapter VI**

– **Harry's pregnant?–**

Voldemort turned to Rodolphus when Severus' head disappeared. His Harry was safe but that didn't mean that he would leave the boy alone. He was His to protect, anyway.

"Rodolphus, Narcissa, Rabastan." The three stiffen immediately. "Read this." He said, giving them a letter from his desk. "The others, out!"

Everyone left; Voldemort knew that they were clearly relieved by the boy appearance as it calmed the Dark Lord and meant less torture for them. Voldemort looked at the three still in the room.

"Can you enter the headquarters house?" he asked, considering the letter that the dogfather had sent his boy.

"I lived there as a child, My Lord, yes I can."

Voldemort turns to the two males, who nodded.

"Then go. I want you to bring him back and, if he refuses to leave, to guard him."

The three bowed and left. Voldemort looked out the window, sighing.

'Harry, why did you flee? Do you feel so unsafe under my jurisdiction that you decided to trust your luck elsewhere? Or maybe you're just sick and tired of my company?'

–LSDMYW–

Rodolphus looked to the space where the number 12 should be, rolling his eyes.

"You would think they would hide the headquarters better, wouldn't you?"

Rabastan laughed by his side.

"Good thing they didn't, don't you think, brother of mine? Or it would be our heads rolling on the floor along with Bella's."

The three shivered and approached the houses. Rodolphus felt the wards and whistled.

"Sirius really did protect the house. Protecting ward - only when we knock and be given entrance, we can enter."

"Severus must have had a word in that." Rabastan said smugly, and the two shared looks, snickering.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and knocked on the door of number 12, which had appeared when they approached (as they already knew the place it had showed to them).

"Be careful! We want my cousin to let us in." She chastised.

The door opened and they heard Lady Walburga's voice screaming names at Sirius as said man's head appeared out the door looking at them. Narcissa bowed her head slightly.

"Good morning Sirius. It's good to see you. Would you let us in? We would like to see Lord Harry." Narcissa said nicely, as she had been taught like the pureblood that she was, so unlike her sister.

"Harry doesn't want to see anyone." And so unlike her cousin, Rodolphus thought to himself, rolling his eyes again.

"Sirius, we swear that none of us we would ever hurt the Young Lord. We won't be  _leaving_  here as the Dark Lord himself sent us to become the Young Lord's bodyguards." He said trying to keep his voice serene.

"For you to do the same as your wife?" Sirius barked angrily.

Rodolphus had to contain himself to stop sneering at the wizard.

"My wife is the only Death Eater who thinks that the Young Lord is the worst thing that happened to the Dark Lord. All of us can see the changes and know that they are for the better. We all know that Young Lord is more important than all of us together. Besides my wife, none would think of hurting Young Lord."

They heard movement inside and a hand appeared on Sirius' shoulder.

"Sirius, that's enough." Young Lord appeared by Sirius' side. He had obviously been crying; his eyes were bloody red. The teen turned to the three and opened the door completely. "You may enter as long as you don't hurt me or my own or try to take me back against my own orders."

Rodolphus bowed his head and entered, feeling the wards kicking in around him, knowing that there would be no turning around them now.

"May I wonder what's wrong with the house?" Narcissa asked, looking around in disgust.

Rodolphus himself had to say that the house had seen better days.

"The house elf, since Sirius' mother died, hasn't been working on the house. Sirius has been cleaning it himself, but he's no expert in cleaning." Young Lord said while they passed by Lady Walburga's portrait that had shut up at seeing who was that entered.

They entered the living room and Rodolphus could see that was one of the cleaner places in the house but had no comparison to what it was before he was arrested, and the Young Lord sat on a couch. The three stayed standing in front of him and Young Lord raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not Voldemort. You can move as you please."

Rodolphus traded glances with his brother and sister-in-law and the three sat.

"Severus?" Rabastan asked.

"He just left to go make me a potion." Young Lord answered nonchalantly.

"A potion?" Narcissa inquired, standing and taking her wand out, ready to start examining the Young Lord. "He said to the Dark Lord that you were fine…"

"And I am."

The Death Eaters frowned. Sirius rolled his eyes from the door.

"Harry's pregno. Snape's making him potions to help him not lose the child. Without the father's magic, he has the risk of losing it."

Rodolphus could see Young Lord glaring at Sirius, who merely shrugged. Obviously, Young Lord didn't want them to know.

"That's why you ran. My wife threatened your child. You stopped feeling safe - not for yourself, but for the child"

Young Lord nodded, lowering his head.

"But also because, accordingly to Harry, your Dark Lord told his pregnant lover that he doesn't want children."

Rodolphus stood and approached Sirius.

"May I use the fireplace?"

"It's in the kitchen." Sirius merely answered, a mischievous light appearing in his eyes and Rodolphus left before the Young Lord even thought of telling him to stop.

Going to the kitchen, he firecalled the Dark Lord's office.

"My lord." The Dark Lord appeared by his office fire, Rodolphus never seeing him walk so fast. "We have been giving entrance but can't bring the Young Lord with us without his permission."

The Dark Lord nodded, not satisfied with the news but relieved none the less.

"And, My Lord, the real reason for why Young Lord fled is because he's pregnant and is afraid of losing the child or that the Dark Lord would force him to abort." Rodolphus said and left before his lord had time to react.

If Bellatrix would get pregnant he would want to know… even if that crazy woman was the mother.

–LSDMYW–

'Harry's pregnant?'

'Is this what my Harry wanted to speak with me?'

'A child?'

'Is this the reason why he asked about the adoptions?'

'His half smiles… his sighs… the hug around his belly during the jump…'

Voldemort felt like banging his head against the wall. The signals were all there. And he called himself smart! Even his mother had known. That explained what she said… and he dared to behave just like his father when his mother had got pregnant.

It was no wonder his boy had run away. He must think that Voldemort hates him for getting pregnant.

Voldemort sighed. Harry wanted his baby, obviously… This war had to end quickly if he wanted to be able to protect his heir…

'An heir; it is for real. Harry is pregnant…'

He was no father, how could he? He was a monster. He was not a nice man. After school, he had looked for his father, who had obviously refused him and then he had found his uncle Morfin… after everything that man had done to his mother, he decided to kill him. The man was no better than the muggles he despised. The only possible fatherly figure Voldemort ever had was Tom… the 20 years old wizard who had hired and then fallen for his pregnant mother and had never hint on her or any other woman. His mother loved his father too much to see it. When Voldemort was young and he saw it, he confronted Tom. The man had smiled sadly. "I love her too much to tell her. And love her too much to move one." Voldemort never really understood. It was plain stupid. It was like he had said to his Harry, love makes people weak. But the man had said one thing that Voldemort had agreed back then as a teen and even now in the present, as an adult, he still agrees in it. "I would move the stars for her." Voldemort would move the stars for his mother and wasn't he moving his own beliefs for his Harry? Just so he would be happy?

Voldemort rolled his eyes. Dated the boy for a year and he had already managed to make him change so much…

And Harry was pregnant… he had a baby in his belly.

Voldemort took his head from the glass of the window and looked at the fireplace. There was someone he needed to speak to…

–LSDMYW–

Tom, the bartender, entered his kitchen when he felt the wards wag, only to find You-Know-Who sitting on a stool where a boy that he had seen being born and helped raise once used to sit.

"I'm no better than my biological father, you know? I used to say I would never be like him and now I see myself repeating the same mistakes…" The wizard mumbled, trading his red eyes from the floor to Tom. "My lover ran from home because I told him I don't want heirs… and he just happens to be pregnant…"

You-Know-Who put his head in his hands. Tom sighed, obviously recognizing the boy in this older man. He approached, prepared tea to both of them, and sat before him. A normal person would call him crazy for not calling for the Aurors, but he knew his Tommy.

"Did you know that he was pregnant when you told him that you didn't want an heir?"

"No. I only just found out through my men who found him…"

The boy, now man - even if that was questionable - took a sip of the tea.

"If Dumbledore or the Ministry suspects that I'm here, they would freak out."

"I can always put a sign outside saying: 'You-Know-Who Was Born Here' and that would shut them up."

The man chuckled icily and quietly.

"Mother knew… she told me I would do fine… back then I didn't understand…"

"Do you like him?"

Tommy looked up, his red eyes locking on Tom. Tom had to restrain himself not to flinch. Even as a child, the boy's looks made him uncomfortable.

"Will I sound too lame if I say I love him?"

Tom smiled. Whoever this lover was, Tom already liked him.

"Why don't you want an heir? Do you fear he wouldn't love you back? Or that you won't love him?"

"I don't want people to mistreat him because of who I am… They already do it to Harry, my lover, to the point that he felt that he should run away because he didn't feel safe in my own house… our own house."

Tom frowned, 'Harry? As in Harry Potter?'

"Who dared to hurt Mr. Potter?" Tom asked, hoping he was right in his assuming.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

Luckily, he was right.

"That woman never had everything in its place on her mind." Tom pointed out, remembering how she was before the imprisonment.

"I almost lost my Harry, because of her… To think she dared to think to hurt my lover and heir…"

Tom smiled.

"You'll be a great father, so unlike your real one."

The boy, now man, looked up from his clenched hands frowning, clearly not understanding. But that didn't surprised Tom since the boy never had understood feelings before.

"You feel possessive, protective. You already care about your heir and you just found out he exists and the ones that aren't good parents don't feel that way… Don't worry, you'll be great."

"Now you just sounded like mother." The boy sneered.

Tom smiled sadly.

"You look happy… hours ago, I would have called you the monster that everyone thinks you to be… but the monster is your father, who never cared about you. You are no monster. You care and you worry about your lover and heir. Trust me, you'll do great."

Tommy nodded and stood, moving to the fireplace. He stopped, looking back.

"You never did marry did you?" Tom shook his head. "I still don't understand it. It's just plain stupid."

Tom smiled, knowing perfectly well what Tommy meant.

"It's better to have her as a friend than to lose her forever." Tommy frowned. "When you started with your Harry, didn't you fear that he would refuse you and would stop talking to you forever?"

"My Harry would never…"

"He could have refused you. He could have felt repulsed by you." Tommy eyes grew slightly, but it was enough for Tom to know the message was passed. "You may have feared his reactions for a few moments; what if you had never gave the next step? Would you date another one?"

Tommy stayed inexpressive, looking at him in silence, who knew what that man was thinking. Finally he smirked and turned.

"Mother never married either." He said cheekily, leaving.

Tom groaned.

–LSDMYW–

Harry looked out the window of his bedroom. Mrs. Malfoy had made his personal house elf come and prepare his room and now all the Malfoys' house elves were cleaning the house. Harry put his hand on his flat belly. Was there really a child? Why were they even caring? They had told Voldemort as well. The man had probably already given orders to abort it or…

Harry choked on a sob.

"Young Lord." Harry looked up to see Rabastan at his bedroom' door. "You have a letter… from Tom the bartender. We already checked it… you should read it."

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the Sequel to A Mother's Love, it should be read as a whole and not separately.


	8. Chapter VII  –Regret Nothing–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: if you haven't go read the Prequel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Beta: RosesAreForever23
> 
> Pairings in this chapter: LV/HP
> 
> Warnings in this chapter: slash, mpreg, mentions of torture, fluff
> 
> Nr words in this chapter: 2,033

"Talking"

" _Horcrux talking_ "

'Thinking'

' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '

–Parseltongue–

– _Horcrux speaking Parseltongue_ –

* * *

**Chapter VII**

– **Regret Nothing–**

"My Harry would never…" Voldemort started, really not liking where this talk was going.

"He could have refused you. He could have felt repulsed by you."

Voldemort eyes grew slightly, 'Okay, that could have happened.' It hurt just to think of his Harry slap and sneer at him when he had kissed him a year ago, on the boy's birthday, instead of kissing back.

"You may have feared his reactions for a few moments; what if you had never gave the next step? Would you date another one?"

Voldemort stayed silent, looking at the bartender. He was right. He would have preferred Harry as his friend, maybe even as a brother, than nothing at all… and date another? Who would be crazy enough except Bella…trix to bed him?

Voldemort frowned inwardly at his own train of thoughts, deciding to change it immediately.

Tom had never married… that meant he still loved his mother, who had never married either. Voldemort couldn't help the smirk from surfacing, as he turned to leave.

"Mother never married either." He said cheekily, leaving.

He could still hear Tom groans as he was whisked away.

–LSDMYW–

Rabastan looked at Young Lord as he entered the Young Lord's private room. The teen had his hand on his belly while he looked outside, the light from the moon on his creamy flesh, making him look more beautiful than he already was. Rabastan had to take a deep breath and remind his man parts that this beauty belonged to his Lord. And it was then that he heard a choked sob. Rabastan felt like killing the one who dared make this beauty cry.

"Young Lord." Green eyes looked up to see Rabastan by the door. The green eyes under the moonlight only made him more beautiful and Rabastan had to use every restrain that he had learnt as a pureblood to not court the teen. "You have a letter… from Tom the bartender. We already checked it… you should read it." He said, showing the letter in his hand.

The teen looked at it and then approached, picking it up. Rabastan turned to leave but stopped, looking at Young Lord.

"Young Lord?" The teen looked from the envelope to Rabastan with those innocent Avada Kedavra eyes that had seen too much already. "If he was angry, we would had felt it. And even if he would tell us to…" Rabastan had to restrain his voice from vacillate. "Abort the Young Lord's child, we couldn't because of the wards that would send us away before we could strike. Our job is to protect you and the baby."

The teen nodded and sat, opening the envelope and taking the parchment from within. Rabastan turned again to leave.

"Stay…" Rabastan turned his head, surprised at the small, Veela-like. "Please?"

Rabastan gave a light smile, knowing that would calm Young Lord and approached, sitting on a stool by the Young Lord's bed. The fact that he couldn't have this beauty didn't mean he couldn't appreciate. It was no wonder that his sister-in-law had tried to kill him; that woman was jealous of anything that was shiner than her.

–LSDMYW–

Harry opened the parchment, his hands trembling. 'Why is Tom sending me a letter?'

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Subsequently to your running away from home, someone decided to make me a visit. This person is your lover. His mother had came to me when she was pregnant and I let her stay as long as she would cook and help in the inn. To say the truth, I was enthralled with her. As you may be wondering, yes, her son was birthed here and lived here until his twentieth year. And I have to say, I don't regret letting them come._

_Your lover never understood feelings and I suspect he never will, but when he came and told me head on that he was in love with you, I knew that you were special._

Harry's eyes grew. Voldemort loved him?

_As you may suspect, your lover's father was a muggle that had left mother and child before the baby was even born. This makes him afraid to love, afraid of following his father's steps. Everything he does is to prove that he is not Him. He even changed his face so he wouldn't look so much like Him, so his mother would stop seeing her lost lover and start seeing her son._

_I'm sorry for this old man's rant, but I know you need to hear this as much as I need to say this._

A tear fell down Harry's cheeks.

_I'm going right now to Gringotts; you may wonder why and that's why I'm telling you this now. As an outlaw, your lover can't be my heir (as much as I loathe it) so this means that you (as the only one that Tommy as ever loved) will be my heir._

Harry's eyes grew.

_I know that you are somewhere safe so Tommy can't find you. And I support it all the way, but you should knock some sense in those bodyguards of yours that he sent to protect you and go to Gringotts right away. Walking, by the way. No magic transportation for you, mister, unless you want to lose the child._

_I don't know if you have any male pregnancy books so when you pass though my inn I'll have them ready and packed for you to take with you. Do tell your bodyguards to hide that scar of yours with makeup (We don't want the costumers to see it, do we?) and do try to dress like a wizard (it will raise less attention)._

_Finally, I have to say thank you. Tommy never felt anything besides an odd feeling of son/mother with his mother. The fact that you can make him feel (and I really mean Feel, not just hate) means that you won all my praises. I always cared for Tommy and I always will (just like I care for his mother)._

_With Love from this old man,_

_Tom Leaks_

_Ps. Tommy said that his mother never married… Can you talk to me about her when you pass by?_

 

–LSDMYW–

Rabastan looked at Young Lord as he looked back.

"Did you read this?" Rabastan nodded, flinching at the cold look so alike the teen's lover and his Lord that was send his way. "If I leave the house?"

"We will take you to the inn and then to Gringotts and then back here." Rabastan answered.

The teen looked down at the letter again.

"I want a vow as you will keep to that. And tell Narcissa to stop watching over the house elves and start preparing our going out. We three need clothes and makeup as we three are known in the magical word."

The man nodded and as the teen made the signal with his hand for him to stand, Rabastan stood and left. Young Lord was a leader; he was perfect for his Lord.

Rabastan approached his brother and his brother's sister-in-law.

"Narcissa, Young Lord wants you to start preparing our going out. Clothes for us three and his words were 'makeup'?"

The woman nodded.

"And he said that we have to do a vow that we won't just take him to the Dark Lord on the moment he steps out of the house."

"Magical vow?" Rodolphus asked.

Rabastan was going to shake his head when they heard; "Obviously." The three turned to Sirius, with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at the three. "And cousin, do get all those makeup, or whatever, for me too. I'm going with you. With vow or not, I don't trust you."

Rabastan felt like punching the guy; he still asked himself why his brother had asked their parents when he found he would be engaged to a Black to be engaged to this man. If the man hadn't run away at fifteen, he could have been his brother-in-law… Rabastan gagged at the idea of his supposed nephews… well Bellatrix wasn't much better, but seriously - a Lestrange Gryffindor? That was a no-no.

Of course, Rabastan would never get a straight answer from his brother for his reasoning's.

–LSDMYW–

Rodolphus smirked at Sirius' pose. The man was obviously a Black and a pureblood.

"Will the Dark Lord know of our outing?" Narcissa asked, always the polite one. She sounded like she was talking to the Minister instead of her hated cousin.

"It's better if he doesn't or he'll find a way to kidnap Young Lord and that will only make Young Lord angrier with the Dark Lord." Rodolphus reasoned with her.

The woman nodded and turned to go upstairs when she stopped and looked at Sirius.

"May I ask who the Black Lord is? You or Young Lord?"

Rodolphus frowned, clearly had not expected that question.

"Harry. I'm a runaway, convicted murderer. I lost my title as Lord of the family the moment Harry became of age."

The woman nodded and left. Sirius glared at the Lestrange brothers.

"Any funny stuff and I…"

Rabastan rolled his eyes and left. Rodolphus rolled his eyes inwardly at his brother tactics. The boy was still pouting because he had asked for Sirius, a man, for his husband instead of the crazy Bellatrix.

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who suddenly paled as if he had just noticed that he had been left alone with Rodolphus. Rodolphus had to contain his smirk. Last time he had been alone with the man, he had been fourteen and had been during the Winter Solstice before the teen had run away from home.

"Remembering last time we were here on our own?" Rodolphus provoked.

The man glared and turned to leave. Rodolphus couldn't contain his laugh, even after all this time the man still feared that he would try to court him.

"I'm married to your cousin, Sirius. I may not like her, but I don't do infidelity." He said reassuringly and went to sit on a couch, thinking that he didn't do women either. At least, not after he had tasted Sirius.

The man froze and turned to him, deeply pale.

"Besides, you were the one who ran from home, getting yourself out of the family tree and out of our engagement."

"I wouldn't wed a Death Eater." The man sneered.

Rodolphus shrugged nonchalant, so he wouldn't show the man how much that hurt to hear.

He knew that they had been young, and Sirius' teenager hormones with the added bonus of the two having too many drinks made him go further than he should have before the marriage, but frankly, he didn't regret it. If Rodolphus hadn't done it with him, Sirius wouldn't have run away and he may have been married with him. He knew this was a false hope though.

Rodolphus closed his eyes.

He was married to Bellatrix so he should forget the black-haired teen with a pureblood posture for which he had fallen for, so long ago.

"Why didn't you marry?" He asked, still with his eyes closed, when the man had finally regained control of his legs and was about to fled the room.

Rodolphus knew even without opening his eyes that the man paled and his eyes grew while he gaped at him. And if he would open his eyes, he knew how temped he would be of putting his own tongue in that wet, sweet cavern…

"Why does that matter?" Merlin… even his voice!

"I thought you would marry the first muggle you could find just to instigate your mother." Rodolphus said in the most nonchalant voice he could manage - it was starting to get really hard to talk with the man without jumping on him again.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he heard him murmur.

Rodolphus chest warmed at that. At least the man had never taken another lover. Even if he had feared Rodolphus he still had kept himself faithful.

How would their children have been? Dark haired and brown eyed? Or brown haired and grey eyed?

Would their children be Slytherins like him but mischievous like Sirius? Or maybe snobs like him but Gryffindors like Sirius…?

(TBC)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the Sequel to A Mother's Love, it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	9. Chapter VIII  –Abortion–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: if you haven't go read the Prequel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Beta: RosesAreForever23
> 
> Pairings in this chapter: LV/HP
> 
> Warnings in this chapter: slash, mpreg, mentions of torture, fluff, mentions of underage sex, mentions of abortion, nakedness
> 
> Nr words in this chapter: 1,983

 

"Talking"

" _Horcrux talking_ "

'Thinking'

' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '

–Parseltongue–

– _Horcrux speaking Parseltongue_ –

* * *

  
**Chapter VII** **I**   


– **Abortion–**  


Sirius awoke in the middle of the night to hearing someone screaming. It was  _Harry_.

Sirius stood at once and ran to Regulus' old room where Harry was sleeping. At the door he saw the Death Eaters also appear, running, and the four entered the room at the same time.

Harry was on his bed tossing around, but when they opened the door, he woke with a start.

"Harry?" Sirius called, unsure.

Harry stood at once and ran to them, arms ready to hug. Sirius prepared himself for the impact, but it never came. Harry hugged someone at his side; Sirius looked only to see his godson hugging Rodolphus Lestrange, who hugged him back and whispered calming things in the boy's ear, successfully calming him down.

Sirius' eyes grew. He was the godfather. Not Rodolphus Teenage-Rapist Lestrange. He was…

"He wants to kill the baby… he wants to… he can't… he just can't… my baby… my…" Harry took his head from Rodolphus' chest and looked up to the man's face, Harry's face washed in tears. "He was going to kill me… to take Oakes from me and kill me… he…"

Rodolphus pushed the boy's head to his chest again.

"Hush, Young Lord, all is fine. The Dark Lord wants the baby. Why wouldn't he want a green eyed, dark haired baby running around with you behind him trying to catch him, while the Dark Lord was on the living room reading a book and watching you two with a smile on his face?" While Rodolphus said this, his eyes locked onto Sirius, who couldn't help but picture a grey eyed baby with brown hair running around on Black Manor's living room floor with him behind it and Rodolphus on the sofa reading. Finally, Sirius caught the baby - who shared his eyes' colour - in his arms, met Rodolphus' brown eyes, and the two shared a smile…

Sirius shook his head, looking the other side, blushing. Because he looked away, he didn't catch Rodolphus smirk.

–LSDMYW–

Narcissa and Rabastan left the Young Lord's room. Both traded knowing looks.

"How long does it take you to get the preparations ready for the journey?"

"I don't have clothes that suit the Young Lord; I'll have to buy them first… and…"

Rabastan went to the kitchen, leaving Narcissa behind. Kneeling beside the fireplace he threw flow powder to the fire and his head was thrown to his Lord's fireplace. Not long after he arrived his Lady appeared.

"My Lady."

"Rabastan, how is my hatchling?"

"Physically, he is perfect." The woman nodded.

"And mentally?" A cold voice asked, coming from the door.

Rabastan looked to his Lord, who approached the woman in the room.

"He's feeling controversial, My Lord. He wants the child, but thinks the Lord hate him for being pregnant. He just woke all of us with a nightmare where the Lord had forced him to abort."

The Dark Lord nodded, not approving or reproving of Young Lord's dream.

"But that's not why you called us." The Lady commented.

"Young Lord is in need of clothes. He only has muggle clothes in here. And I mean his old muggle clothes, before he started to live with the Lords."

The Lady stood and left at once.

"Rabastan?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"If something happens to him, it will be you who will be on the floor, screaming. And if something happens to the baby… it will be your head."

Rabastan swallowed.

"Yes, My Lord."

"You may go. I'll send Harry's personal house-elf with the clothes."

The Death Eater nodded and left. Narcissa was there, sitting on a chair with a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"The Dark Lord will send Young Lord's clothes."

The woman nodded.

"He threatened to torture me if something happened to Young Lord, but if something happens to the baby… I'm dead."

The woman nodded, sipping her tea.

"At least we know that he cares for the baby."

"I would prefer not having the warning of death under my shoulders to know that."

"Don't be such a kitty cat, Rabastan." Rabastan looked to the door to see his brother entering, the Young Lord still in his arms.

Rabastan opened his mouth to retort when they heard the Young Lord snicker.

"It was your own fault; you shouldn't have firecalled him… kitty cat." The veela-like teen said, amused, and Rabastan didn't have any other choice but to swallow and accept.

–LSDMYW–

"Breakfast, Young Lord?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded, sitting at the table. Kreacher immediately brought Harry's breakfast the way Harry liked and without using magic.

"Thanks, Kreacher."

The house-elf bowed his head and popped away. Harry looked at Mrs. Malfoy.

"When are we going?"

"Dark Lord is sending Mello with your clothes." Harry nodded. "So as soon as she arrives and I can choose one of your outfits. I'm sure Sirius can find some clothes for himself and the Lestrange brothers between his father's, my father's, and his own old clothes. Severus dropped by and left a potion for you to drink after breakfast and he fetched me muggle make up, I was practicing putting on makeup when you woke the whole house. The pity of pregnancy is that magic can interfere with the baby so we have to do it the muggle way. Sirius said he has muggle money, so we'll catch a muggle transportation to…"

"A taxi?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Malfoy sneered, but nodded.

"Yes. We will catch a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron. Rabastan is good with his confusion spells so the muggles won't understand that we're dressed in wizard clothes."

"But a car only has five seats. We are five, with the taxi driver 6."

Rodolphus sat in front of Harry, already dressed in more than just trousers.

"Do not worry, Young Lord. I'll follow on a broom behind you. I'm good at non-notice spells so no one will be able to see me."

Harry nodded, calming down. Hearing a pop, Harry looked up to see Mello appear with three trunks. Harry eyes widened, why so many clothes?

"Mistress Lady tell Mello to bring Master Harry's change of clothes and to burn the ones Master Harry had on body right now."

Before Harry could react, he was naked and the clothes he once had on were in the fireplace, burning. Rodolphus chuckled, standing and checking the trunks, while Narcissa turned her back to the two, and handed Harry some underwear and a robe to dress.

"You may look, sister." Rodolphus said and the woman turned going to check the clothes in the three trunks; she had a mere rose look on her features.

Harry lowered his head, ashamed, while the house-elf helped Mrs. Malfoy take the clothes upstairs.

"Bloody house-elf… I'm sure Merope is laughing right now at my own account."

Rabastan blushed.

"I may have mentioned that the reason you needed clothes was because you were back to your cousin hand-me-down clothes."

Harry growled at the man, who immediately fled the room. Rodolphus snickered.

"I've never seen him walk so fast… and I have seen him running from my wife's wand." The man said clearly amused, making Harry laugh.

–LSDMYW–

Harry felt like a fish out of water. This was his official outing since he had been adopted by Merope. It almost felt unreal and the worst: every person who moved to close and happened to collide with him or every loud sound made him freeze.

"Young Lord?" Harry heard Rodolphus ask at his side, when he stopped once again, this time when a couple had passed by them a little too close for comfort.

"Can… can we go back?" Harry whispered.

Harry could hear a few spells and the loud voices suddenly got muffed and everyone who walked their way, suddenly moved around them.

"Better?" Rodolphus asked at his side and Harry nodded, starting to walk again. "May I ask how many times you left My Lord's house?"

Harry blushed.

"First time."

"Don't worry it's completely reasonable. There are not many people around, but we can go a side way to Gringotts if you prefer, it's longer though."

Harry nodded, ashamed. Rodolphus turned their route to an empty alley.

"No need to feel ashamed. When my brother and I got out of prison, we had to get used to be outside little by little. It's a normal reaction after have been locked inside for long amounts of times."

Harry caught the others walking a little ahead.

"I wish he was here." Harry mumbled.

"You want me to call him?" Rodolphus asked, Harry looked at the Death Eater and the man put a hand on his forearm were the Dark Mark should be. "If you want, I'll contact him at once."

"If I'll want that proposition later, I'll tell you."

Rodolphus nodded, smiling.

"Whatever you decide, we'll protect you."

"If he'll show, do you think he'll force me to go back?"

"I can't be sure, but if he doesn't, he'll make sure you'll get a whole army just for yourself to protect you… both of you."

Harry laughed.

"Yes, because that doesn't just call for the Aurors interventions." Harry made a face. "Help! There are thirty Death Eaters in Diagon Alley! Aurors!"

"Only thirty? You gave me less credit than I expected from my lover." Harry and Rodolphus froze, looking back, seeing a black haired, grey eyed man in his middle thirty's before them. He looked like an older version of Tom Riddle. "Rodolphus, go to the formation with Black at the back."

Rodolphus bowed his head and left to walk next to Sirius. The black haired man offered his arm to Harry, who, blushing, put his hand on it and they resumed walking.

"Ho…?"

"I put a tracker on my Death Eaters' magic so if they would use magic, I would know what it was and if you needed my help. When I felt Rodolphus putting the wards into your own core I knew that you have fled the house."

Harry blushed, lowering his head.

"Why here?" The man wondered.

Harry took a letter from his pocket and gave it to the man at his side. His lover took it, reading it.

"I made them vow to bring me to Gringotts and back to Grimmauld Place without any incidents." Harry mumbled and Voldemort hummed. "You're not… angry, are you?"

Voldemort looked at Harry and gave the letter back.

"Not with you, but they are going to hear…" Harry opened his mouth, but Voldemort put a finger on his lips. "The Order could've seen you and recognized you. Hiding your scar only works to who don't know you. I won't torture them if that makes you feel better."

Harry lowered his head, feeling guilty. Voldemort pushed Harry's chin up with his hand, forcing them to stop.

"Don't ever do something as stupid as jumping from a high window or running into a forest with nothing but your lack of fists to protect you, do you understand?"

"Hey, I'm good at running! How do you think I saved myself from my cousin?" The man sent him a pointed look.

"Animals and wizards are ten times more powerful than your muggle cousin. Next time you decide to play the hero, make sure you have someone I can trust watching over you."

Harry huffed angrily and refused to take the man's arm when they resumed the walking, this time in silence. Harry noticed a few extra guards appearing by the side as if they were shopping and Harry couldn't help the smile.

"Voldemort…?" The man hummed, looking at Harry sideways. "I'm pregnant with our child. Do you want me to abort?"

'There,' Harry thought. 'Now I dropped the bomb, let's see what you say.'

–LSDMYW–

Voldemort looked at his Harry who was looking back biting the bottom and corner of his lip and waiting and fearing his answer.

"Yes."

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… don't kill me! Kill Voldemort if you want, don't kill me. :P
> 
> Any idea about what is going to happen in Gringotts will help make the next chapter faster because I have no idea what will happen there.
> 
> this is the Sequel to A Mother's Love, it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	10. Chapter IX  –Kisses & Kills–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prequel:** A Mother's Love
> 
>  **One-Shot:** I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!
> 
>  **Spoilers:**  if you haven't, go read the Prequel and the One-Shot
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:**  RosesAreForever23
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** LV/HP
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** slash, mpreg, mentions of death, kiss, mentions of sex, slight panic attack from Harry at the beginning
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,071
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> " _Horcrux talking_ "
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> ' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> – _Horcrux speaking Parseltongue_ –
> 
> * * *

**Chapter IX**

– **Kisses & Kills–**

Harry eyes widened.

No, this couldn't be. He hadn't just said that… He couldn't…

Unknowingly, he put his hand on his belly.

My baby… He can't… He just can't…

Hands appeared on his shoulders. Harry looked at the hands, not understanding what they were.

My baby… Dead…

Something impaled with his back, making him whimper, and something appeared on his mouth, keeping him from breathing.

Why did breath matter? His lover just refused their beloved baby…

Red was just in front of his eyes…

Red?

Voldemort walked back, letting Harry breathe, his eyes were back to deep red, his lips red with Harry's blood. Harry took a hand to his lips feeling the cut, but not the pain.

"Are you going to listen now?" Harry nodded, not really registering what was going on. "I would prefer if you aborted. Not because I don't want the hatchling…" Harry saw Voldemort glance at his belly. "But because there is a war. If I can't protect you from my own Death Eaters, what would happen if the Light tried to attack and I was fighting Dumbledore and you had no one to protect you? You can't use magic and…" Voldemort took a deep breath to calm himself.

Harry noticed Rodolphus grab Sirius to keep him from interrupting.

"So you want me to abort because…"

"No. I would  _prefer_  you would abort. But I know you and you won't ever abort, so I'm forced to end this war faster." At this, Voldemort grabbed Harry's chin, making him look at Voldemort in the eyes. "You're mine, Harry. Don't ever think I will let something happen to you or our hatchling without retaliation."

Harry nodded numbly. Voldemort smirked, his eyes returning to grey.

"Promise me one thing."

Harry hummed lightly, still trying to understand what his lover had just said.

"You never will name our boy after my birth name."

Harry frowned, but nodded.

"Can I… Can I get my feet back on to the floor?"

Voldemort looked down were his leg was in between Harry's, keeping him against the wall and without being able to touch the ground.

"I don't know, I do tend to enjoy this position, principally when you are screaming incoherent things on my ear as I pound you against…"

"We're on the street!" Harry exclaimed, deep red.

Voldemort chuckled and walked back, letting Harry fall gracefully to the ground and Harry, blushing like mad, composed himself.

"Gringotts?" he asked, more to remind a part of himself, that apparently wouldn't mind being fucked against the street wall, than anything else. "Gringotts." He answered himself and resumed the walking, Voldemort at his side with a smug smile in place.

Harry refused to look at him, or Sirius and Rodolphus as he passed them, feeling completely humiliated.

– **LSDMYW–**

Rod snickered at Young Lord's red face. That man was definitely his Lord. Rod looked down at the man he was hugging from behind. Sirius had stopped fighting to go to Young Lord, so he wasn't hugging with strength to keep him trapped (actually if Sirius pulled he would released himself, but the man didn't move). Not that Rod wanted him to move, mind you. It felt too good to have Sirius back in his arms, where he belonged.

– **LSDMYW–**

Harry noticed that something was going on between Sirius, Rodolphus, and Rabastan; even Narcissa looked like she knew something. Sirius and Rodolphus had a tense feeling around them. Sirius looked ready to burst every time the other approached, Rodolphus looked like he wanted to stay close to Sirius, although he stayed away and when he stayed away it pained him. But it was Rabastan that surprised him; the man was glaring at the two, mostly at his brother, while Narcissa only smirked knowingly.

What the hell was going on?

Harry heard Oakes laugh inside his own mind, but the Horcrux refused to talk. Harry turned to Voldemort, as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

–What is going on with my personal guards?– he hissed, barely a whisper.

Voldemort looked at him and then to the mentioned men.

–Before your dogfather ran away from home, he was engaged to Rodolphus.– Harry eyes widened. –I never really understood why Rod married Bellatrix when it was the mutt he wanted. Later, I found Sirius had refused the Black surname, and so, refused Rodolphus' marriage contract.– Voldemort smirked as his eyes landed on Rabastan. –Little Rabastan never approved of it. The two brothers used to pass hours, when I visited their father, fighting over Rodolphus' choice of sexual orientation. Not because Sirius was a boy, but because he was a Gryffindor. It looks like he still holds a grudge against it.–

–So he's against me because I'm a boy and a Gryffindor?–

–And you're his Lord.– Harry tensed, looking at Voldemort with a raised eyebrow. –If he couldn't act like he should around you, I would never have sent him.– Harry nodded. –Besides, Orion, the mutt's father, never approved of homosexuality. He thinks it degrading. From what I saw on Rodolphus' mind, he was always being belittled because he wanted Sirius and not Bella. When Rodolphus found the mutt refused his own surname he didn't fight for him and married Bella. Now don't get Rodolphus wrong, he did care for your dogfather, but the mutt refused him. It was either marry Bellatrix or break the marriage contract and run after your dogfather like a lost puppy. Rodolphus never showed me the whole story, but there was a 'story' between him and the mutt. Of course now that he married Bella he can't go back to the mutt, principally, after completing the marriage.–

Harry frowned.

–Complete the marriage?– he interrupted his lover. Harry knew that had it been any other person, he would be on the floor. Sadly, at thinking  **that,** he couldn't help but picture himself on the floor, screaming in pleasure.

–Sex.– Voldemort purred, making Harry blush deeply. Did he had to say it like that? It was not like he wasn't having problems keeping his lower parts in control… Damn pregnant hormones.

–Sex?– He asked, his voice husky, and Voldemort sent him a knowing smirk. It's hormones, you idiot, not because you're sexy or anything…

–When you have sex with someone, your magic connects and blend together as one. Normally you marry before sex. But if you have sex before marriage, you're as good as married.– Could the man sound even more smug? –Although if you insist I won't mind marrying you for real… not that you're virgin or anyth…–

Harry went deep red.

–Shut Up!–

Voldemort laughed, a real laugh, the laugh he only shared with Harry and Harry couldn't help the smile at his lover's laugh. Harry saw the Death Eaters look at Voldemort; their face didn't showing anything, but their eyes showing off their surprise.

–And if they had never…– Harry's face went deep red again, –consumed the bond?–

–Although after all this time I find that impossible, I'll play along.– Voldemort answered in an amused voice. –The Black Lord would have to refuse the marriage between the mutt and Rodolphus and then accept the mutt back in the family. As the mutt is the Black Lord he can't do that, besides, he ran away himself, he doesn't want this marriage.–

Harry grinned. So he, the Black Lord, could refuse Bellatrix marriage? How… ironic! A malicious smirk appeared on his lips and Harry could hear Oakes laughing evilly on his mind.

–If Bellatrix divorces, she will go back to being a Black, right?–

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding Harry's change of humor.

–Yes, the Black Lord would have complete control over her and her magic. What are you thinking, my snake?–

–Sirius isn't the Lord.– Voldemort eyes widen and he looked at the man and then at Harry with a raised eyebrow, amused. –Yep, it's me.–

Voldemort cracked.

–You, my Serpen, are a menace. The Lord of the Black and the Potter family and the heir of the Leaks family and, of course, the lover of the Slytherin Lord… who would have thought?–

"Harry."

Harry looked at the person who called him, only for Voldemort to pull him to behind him. Harry eyes widened, Dumbledore was there with a dozen of people that he suspected being the Order of the Phoenix, and the ones on red robes the Aurors.

–Go to Rodolphus.–

–But…– Harry started. He couldn't just leave him there!

–Either you go now or you won't be leaving the Manor until our hatchling is 30!–

Harry eyes widen at the threat, and the worst… he knew Voldemort would do it. Looking to where Rodolphus was, Harry ran to him. He heard movement and then a spell.

"Keep your filthy hands off of my Harry." He heard Voldemort sneer, his voice was back to normal.

When Harry got to Rodolphus, he looked back to see Voldemort, as his white noseless persona, fighting with an army of Death Eaters at his side.

"How did they…" Harry started, worried about Voldemort.

"Someone must have recognized you." Sirius said, looking around for a way out. "Apparition is out, they already raised the anti-apparition wards."

Harry looked around to the stores, closed, and then to Rodolphus.

"Take me to Knockturn Alley."

Sirius gaped at Harry.

"You're kidding, right? Knockturn Alley is not going to help. Besides not all the dark wizards there follow your lover. It's not safe!"

"Lestrange!"

Rodolphus nodded and pulled Harry away, Sirius behind them wand in hand, grumbling about the stupidity of this. Harry shivered as they stopped to hear the shouts of the Order.

"He'll be fine, Young Lord." Harry looked at Rodolphus, who put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded. He had to!

"Stupefy." Harry looked to who Sirius just tried to hit, but the werewolf merely moved away and approached Harry, sniveling.

"Don't smell hurt."

"That's because he isn't, Greyback. But he will be if we don't move, there's Order members behind us."

Greyback looked at Rodolphus and then at Harry, nodding.

"But smell scared; tough."

Harry flinched.

"Do you smell blood? Death?" Greyback nodded to the two and Harry paled and turned, trying to return to his lover.

Rodolphus and Sirius stopped him.

"It doesn't mean that it's Voldemort, Harry." Sirius said.

"But…"

"Can you help him without magic?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head ashamed. "So let's take you to somewhere safe."

As they turned to Knockturn Alley, Harry noticed Rodolphus looking at Sirius with an impressed look. Could they still arbor feelings for each other?

"Why are we here?"

"Where is Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked to which everyone sent him raised eyebrows.

"That way." Rodolphus said, pointing.

Harry nodded and went, the others at his side.

"Will the Aurors and the Order Members dare to enter Knockturn Alley?" Harry had to ask.

"Very unlikely. At least the Aurors. Unless the Order member is a Gryffindor, otherwise he won't. Only a Gryffindor would be too stupid enough to enter here and demand something."

Harry nodded.

"Good thing I'm a Gryffindor then."

Greyback and Rodolphus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. A hag passed by them and Harry was sure it was the same from his second year. He moved closer to Greyback who growled at the woman.

Entering the shop, Harry looked around with a sneer; he never understood someone who could like so many Dark Arts together and think it beautiful. Mr. Borgin appeared and looked at the group with raised eyebrows.

Harry didn't even looked at him and approached the fireplace picking the floopowder. The man ran to stop him, but Greyback grabbed him as Rodolphus pointed his wand.

"You dare to touch the Dark Lord's lover and you're dead."

The man's eyes widen and Harry smirked, sending the powder into the fire. Sirius approached and hugged him.

"Black Manor."

Harry was thankful for Sirius body or he would have fell and hurt himself when they fell from the fireplace. Backing away, they waited for Rodolphus and Greyback.

– **LSDMYW–**

Rabastan felt something knick in on his core and he took a deep breath, turning to his Lord, who he was fighting side-by-side.

"He's at home, My Lord."

The Dark Lord nodded slightly, not stopping his attacks. Rabastan turned to fight again when he was hit with a green spell. The last image his mind created was his brother and Sirius together.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> So… don't kill me! Again…
> 
> This is the Sequel to **A Mother's Love** , it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> This is the also a part to **I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!** , it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions:  **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	11. Chapter X  –Harry’s Speech–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prequel:** A Mother's Love
> 
>  **One-Shot:** I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!
> 
>  **Spoilers:**  if you haven't, go read the Prequel and the One-Shot
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:**  RosesAreForever23
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** LV/HP
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** slash, mpreg, mentions of death, bashing (maybe?)
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 3,007
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> " _Horcrux talking_ "
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> ' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> – _Horcrux speaking Parseltongue_ –

* * *

**Chapter X**

– **Harry’s Speech–**

Harry looked up when Mrs. Malfoy entered the living room where he was with Sirius, Rodolphus and Greyback. There was a somber look on the woman. Harry smiled at her and Mrs. Malfoy bowed back.

"Young Lord." She said.

Rodolphus, who had been looking at Sirius, looked at the door and then at Narcissa with a questioning look.

"Sister, where is Rabastan?"

Mrs. Malfoy lowered her head. Harry's throat tightened.

"Narcissa, where is my brother?" Rodolphus voice vacillated. Mrs. Malfoy still didn't faced Rodolphus. Rodolphus got up and, in two strides, was next to Mrs. Malfoy, grabbing her arms. "Tell me that he wasn't hit. Tell me that Kitty Cat is okay." When the woman still didn't talk, Rodolphus shook her. "Merlin's shake, speak woman!"

Sirius stood and pulled Rodolphus from Narcissa, hugging him from behind. Greyback didn't move from his place against the wall, his arms crossed. Mrs. Malfoy looked up, a silent tear on her eyes.

"He was hit by a Killing Curse."

Rodolphus shook his head.

"No, it can't be." Rodolphus tried to approach Mrs. Malfoy again, but Sirius stopped him. "Tell me it's a lie… Narcissa…" The woman shook her head and Rodolphus fell on his knees. "No… Rabastan… NO!"

Harry flinched at the scream and Sirius moved Rodolphus around, hugging him to his chest. Harry eyes watered at seeing Rodolphus fall at the death of his younger brother. Mrs. Malfoy' eyes were red. When Rodolphus looked up to Mrs. Malfoy, his eyes were hard.

"Who was it? Who dared to kill my baby brother? Who dared to touch my brother?"

Harry felt like he had a rock his throat. Rabastan's smiling face kept appearing in his mind, only to suddenly have his eyes lose life and start to fall, fall, fall and blood begin to leave his mouth.

"An Auror, I don't know which."

Rodolphus stood and ran to the door; only Sirius was able to imitate him and stop him. Greyback appeared by the door, keeping it close and out of reach.

"Let me go, Sirius. I'm gonna kill him. I'M GOONA KILL THE MONSTER WHO DARED TO TOUCH MY BABY BROTHER!"

"Hush, hush… I know. Just, not now… You're not thinking right now. You'll get yourself killed or with the Kiss and your brother will have died in vain."

"Let me go, Sirius. It's not like you even care. Principally after you renounced the Black name!"

Sirius tensed, letting Rodolphus go, who fell straight onto the floor.

"I… I didn't renounce… father disowned me…" Sirius voice was barely a whisper, but everyone in the room heard it loud and clear and Greyback snarled at the older one on the floor. Rodolphus turned around on the floor, eyes wide as he gazed up at Sirius. "You were the one who didn't care Rodolphus. You were the one who touched me then jumped at the next opportunity marry off with my cousin. You were the one who looked me in the eyes and said that you loved me and LIED!" Sirius moved, ready to leave, but Greyback merely crossed his arms, not allowing him out of the room. Sirius turned around and started to return to his seat next to Harry. "Do whatever you want! Go kill yourself! See if I'll care then! 'You don't care'… How dare you say that I don't care? You're the one who didn't…"

Greyback grabbed Rodolphus' shoulder and pulled him up, making him stand. Rodolphus ran to Sirius, turned him around and kissed him, grabbing his face with both hands. Harry saw Sirius raise his hand to slap Rodolphus, but then the hand stopped on Rodolphus' shoulder, pulling him in for more. Rodolphus pulled back and looked at Sirius in the eyes.

"Permission to leave?"

Sirius paled, remembering that they weren't alone.

"Permission to go to Sirius' room." Harry said. "But not to leave the house."

Rodolphus nodded, a tear on the corner of his eyes as he turned, grabbing Sirius' hand, looked at Greyback, who moved away, and left, pulling Sirius after him.

"If Rabastan knew that his death would make these two reconcile, he would avoid it like the plague." Mrs. Malfoy mumbled. "Not that they would do anything right now. Rabastan was very close to Rodolphus."

Harry nodded, looking at the floor. He liked Rabastan, he was funny and felt like an older brother. Rodolphus felt more like an uncle; Mrs. Malfoy felt like an aunt. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and, looking up, saw Greyback giving him comfort.

"You were close to Rabastan?" Harry asked with a knot on his throat.

"We were the same age. Yes, we were close, My Lord."

Harry nodded and looked to the woman.

"Go to the Daily Prophet ant tell them I'm gonna do an announcement." The woman frowned, but nodded. "Tell others newspapers or magazines or journals so a lot of journalists be there. I want it today. And tell my lover so he'll get guards there." The woman bowed to leave, but stopped when Harry continued. "I want the Minister and all of the family Lords there in person. And people who would follow the Boy-Who-Lived."

"May I inquire what you intend on doing, My Lord?"

Harry smiled, but didn't answer.

"I want my lover and mother there as well, and I want Him as his Tom Riddle persona."

The woman nodded, bowed again and left, although not before trading a look with Greyback.

"Skinny Lord." Harry looked at Greyback with a raised eyebrow at the pet-name; it was small or young, not skinny, damn it. "People gonna target you?" Harry nodded. The werewolf grinned evilly, a menace look on his already damaged face. "Can I play wolf-guard?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

The werewolf threw his head back and laughed, making Harry shiver in fear. Harry only hoped he wasn't as damaged as he looked and sounded.

– **LSDMYW–**

Sirius looked at Rodolphus, who was kneeling on the floor with his head on Sirius' lap and crying. Sirius knew they would have to talk, but right now Rodolphus needed him so he wouldn't run away on a killing rampage.

Sirius managed Rodolphus' head, moving himself to a better position on the place where he was sitting at the side of the bed. He couldn't help but picture when Rodolphus used to be the one sitting on the bed while Sirius cried; the only difference was that he used to be sitting on Rodolphus' lap while crying. In part, Sirius was happy that Rodolphus stayed on his knees on the floor since Sirius wasn't sure how he would handle it if the man would approach him and now was  **not**  the best time for  **that**.

– **LSDMYW–**

"As you all must be knowing by now," the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, started, "Harry Potter is back again between us and wants to speak to us all."

Harry sneered and looked to the place where the family Lords were. He had warned Lucius that he would say something that would need Lords from the Dark Side's approval and for them to vote.

"Now all of you, let's welcome our hero, Harry Potter, with a round of applause." The man said, clapping.

The audience started clapping and Harry moved from the wall where he was leaning against, next to Greyback and Rodolphus, to the stage for his speech.

"Thank you, Minister, for welcoming me back." He said with his voice magically enlarged. Harry turned to the audience in silence as the Minister went down the steps.

Harry stayed in silence, looking at everyone as they started to talk between themselves, wondering what was going on.

"I just need a minute for silence." Everyone tensed, the feathers moving on the parchments. "Today, a man died. A man that was a friend, a son and a brother. Today, when I went to Diagon Alley, he was being my guard. Today, he was killed while making sure I got home safely. Today, a man I trusted my life to was killed for protecting me." Harry saw a woman put an arm in the air. She was blond and had a green dress and glasses. "No, Miss Skeeter, it wasn't the Dark Side who killed him."

Harry looked to the side where the Aurors were at hearing Greyback roar behind him; a spell had just hit the protection that Rodolphus had raised around him. Harry raised an eyebrow at the Aurors and then turned to the journalists.

"I must have hit a nerve. Besides killing my guards, the Aurors now, in front of everyone, want to kill me." Harry couldn't help the smile at seeing people glare at the Aurors. "Now, you may ask why. I'll tell you why, but that will take us to a few years prior. Exactly seventeen years prior." Harry could see Fudge frowning and Rodolphus, masked, approached Harry from behind his wand at ready. The man didn't know what Harry was doing, only that with the speech people would try to attack Harry. "Everything started in 1981. Everything started when the Dark Lord, also known as Lord Voldemort," everyone shivered at that, "lost his body because of a mere baby. Everything started when everyone believed Dumbledore, who couldn't defeat Voldemort himself, said that the boy had survived because of love. The Boy-Who-Lived…  **Bullshit!** " He screamed the last part when the audience started to nod, making them shiver.

Harry saw his lover smirking next to Merope and Tom Leaks on the other side of the Ministry atrium, arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

"My mother used old magic, also known as a life-for-a-life, to save me. It was her love that took her to do it, true, but it wasn't her love that saved me. It was her death. The Dark Lord didn't think that a Light Witch would use a magic that the Ministry calls Dark and _that_  was why he lost. He accepted, unknowingly of course, her sacrifice over my death and still tried to kill me." Another spell attacked him, but this time Greyback put himself between Harry and the caster. Because of the werewolf's stronger skin, the spell didn't do anything but give the man an irritating itch. Rodolphus climbed the stage and Harry moved back, letting the two hid him from view.

Rodolphus pointed his wand to his own throat, doing the spell to expand his voice all over the room.

"Do I need to request the Aurors to deliver their wands? Was my brother's death not enough?"

As Greyback made sure people couldn't get to Harry, Harry saw two people approaching the Aurors, which Harry suspected were members from the Order of the Phoenix, who kept using spells and released them of their wands. Then the two approached the stage, climbing and approaching Harry, both hugging him as Harry hugged his friends back. The Golden Trio was complete again.

Harry looked at Greyback, who moved back and Harry moved again to the stage, this time with Ron and Hermione backing him up and Harry continued.

"That provoked in people being sent to Azkaban without trials, as for example my godfather, Sirius Black. And then the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, was voted in." Harry made a pause looking sideways at Mr. Malfoy and then back to the journalists, whose feathers were moving at an alarming speed. Harry was sure he was giving them the story of the century. "But did we really? When I first arrived to the Wizard World at the tender age of eleven, without ever hearing of magic before and being thrown in to do your fights for all of you, I was told that Cornelius Fudge sent letters everyday to one Albus Dumbledore for advice on this or that. The same Dumbledore that sent The Boy-Who-Lived to a muggle house to be abused and to not know about magic and about being a hero. It was Hagrid, the gamekeeper, who kidnapped me from my uncle's to the Magical World because the muggles had no say in what happened to me, as I was no other but the fucking Boy-Who-Lived. I had to go to Hogwarts whether I wanted to or not. If Hagrid hadn't kidnapped me, I would never have entered the Magical World…" Harry looked around. "And the funniest of it all is that you all are approving of this." Some people had the audacity to blush, proving that they did approve of it. "You're no better than the Dark Lord, who wants to take muggleborns from muggles and make them be taught by wizards so they won't be thrown into a new world at the age of  _eleven_. No wonder muggleborns return to the muggle world after Hogwarts. Why would they live in a world that forced them to change ten years of learning and that had refused them?" Harry saw people ready to refuse. "Mudblood." That made everyone gasp. "Pureblood. That was something I learnt in my second year. Wizards care more about blood supremacy and money than magic." Harry saw his lover raise an amused eyebrow at the near snarl he used. "But as I was saying, Dumbledore had been the one who's been in power for the last two decades. The funniest is that none of you question this, as you already knew this.

"Did you know that it had been Dumbledore who persuaded Headmaster Dippet to not contract a student who was more than capable to be DADA professor? Did you know that Dumbledore tried to force this student's mother to give her son away because she was 'incapable' of taking care of him and tried to force said student into a muggle orphanage in the middle of a war, where he would be abused and neglected? Did you know that this student has nothing but EE+ and that the only job he managed to get, thanks to our dear Dumbledore, was the one of a waiter? In the same coffee shop where his mother worked? This student tried everything yet everyone closed their doors on him, even if he was the heir of an important family, because he had no money and because their old Professor and Savior had told them not to. The same professor that, as a student, had been best friends with none other but the man he defeated. How he managed to raise his wand against his once best friend, I don't know." Harry pointed to Ron at his side, who became deep red. "If I ever found Ron in the battle field, I would never fight against him. I couldn't even if my life depended of it." Harry turned to Ron. "Would you?"

Ron seemed outraged at the idea.

"Harry, my friend, even if you would date the Dark Lord, I would never fight you. I would kill myself before I would even think of hurting you… or you’re supposed lover." The boy said, his voice magically enlarged by Rodolphus.

Harry smiled at him and then turned again to the audience, which was cowing at Ron.

"And that was what Grindelwald must have felt as his once best friend kept attacking him until he finally gave up. How could he fight against his once best friend and lover?" At this, everyone gaped at Dumbledore, who was in the Lords group. The man was glaring daggers at Harry, although there was nothing he could do at the moment.

"As it's already proved, the Minister is incapable of doing anything by himself so, I, Harry James Potter, the Lord of the Potter family and the Black family and the heir of the Leaks family, here Veto the actual Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

Harry looked sideways to Mr. Malfoy who took his wand to his throat.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord of the Malfoy family, here Veto the actual Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." The man said, looking directly at Harry. His eyes were amused.

"I," Harry eyes widen and he looked to the person in the middle of the audience that was talking directly at Harry, "Neville Frank Longbottom, Lord of the Longbottom family, here Veto the actual Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." The teen said.

It was Neville that did it; all the Dark Side Lords started vetoing the Minister and before Harry could think of it, a lot of grey and light side Lords were vetoing as well, everyone waiting for his turn, none speaking out of his turn.

Harry looked at his lover, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. At last, Harry saw Tom Leaks vetoing with an amused expression and when Voldemort raised his wand, Harry shook his head slightly. The man frowned, but obeyed.

"If my numbers are correct, Cornelius Fudge is no longer a Minister." Harry looked at the mentioned man who was seething in contained anger. "So I hereby proclaim that I will vote for the student that Dumbledore neglected. I proclaim Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Lord of the Slytherin family, as the Lord that I will campaign to be voted in to become the new Minister of Magic. Lord Slytherin, if you please?" Harry stepped back, looking directly at Voldemort, and pointed to the stage.

In one, everyone turned to Voldemort expectantly, wanting to know who the person Harry Potter would vote for was. Voldemort moved away from the wall he was leaning against and walked to the stage, people moving aside to let him pass. Harry felt like a fish out of water with the way the man was looking at him. Voldemort shook his hand and Harry knew he would pay later for not warning him in advance. Voldemort climbed to the stage facing the audience.

"Thank you, Lord Potter-Black, thank you for the confidence in my skills. For starters I should say that a little warning would have been nice. It's always a little difficult to make a speech without thinking of it first, principally one to candidate myself to Minister." The man said with a smile in place, making everyone chuckle.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  Harry is growing up… Until now, all we saw was the boy that hide behind Voldemort and did almost everything the man wanted, but now we see a man who saw the death of a person he cared for and decided to fight! Hope the end of the chapter compensates for the beginning; if someone cried, be warned that I cried myself when writing it, so you weren't the only one. Next, I don't know if you even read my author notes so I'll just keep writing rubbish to see if someone's actually read this, :P
> 
> Don't forget that this is the Sequel to  **A Mother's Love** , it should be read as a whole and not separately. This is the also a part to  **I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!** , it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions:  **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	12. Chapter XI  –Pure Dark Magic–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prequel:** A Mother's Love
> 
>  **One-Shot:** I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!
> 
>  **Spoilers:**  if you haven't, go read the Prequel and the One-Shot
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:**  RosesAreForever23
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** LV/HP
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** slash, mpreg, mentions of death, bashing, mention of abuse
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,457
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> " _Horcrux talking_ "
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> ' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> – _Horcrux speaking Parseltongue_ –

* * *

**Chapter XI**

– **Pure Dark Magic–**

Harry looked at Rodolphus, pointing at his own throat. Rodolphus undid the spell and the five started to walk away.

"If the Ex-Minister comes to approach me, put the spell on us." Harry mumbled as they tried to move away.

Rodolphus nodded, looking sideways to Greyback as they moved. A dog approached Harry and licked his hands.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her and then to the Ex-Minister and Dumbledore as the two approached.

"Hermione, Ron, back away. Snuffles, go with them." He ordered.

Their eyes widened and Sirius grabbed Hermione's sleeve with his mouth, pulling her away, Ron following unsurely. Harry looked at Greyback, who made a move over their heads to the Dark Lord as if to silence him and the moment the Ex-Minister opened his mouth, Voldemort shut up.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter? When Dumbledore said that you've gone dark, I couldn't believe it, but now… How dare you?" The man rose his hand and Greyback grabbed the man's hand, throwing him away.

Harry laughed, making the Ex-Minister step back as if slapped.

"I state the truth and I'm the dark one? You're the one who let Dumbledore command your guards. Did you know about the attack on Diagon Alley today? About me going to Gringotts only to be attacked by the Aurors? Attack to kill, I assume the order was? I wonder, Mr. Fudge, aren't the Unforgivables unforgivable? If so, then why are Aurors allowed to use it- and before you say they aren't…" Harry pointed to the Aurors, who had dared to attack him while on stage. "They just used a killing curse on me. If my guard," Harry signaled Greyback by putting the back of his hand on the werewolf's chest, "wasn't a werewolf, he would be dead like my other one." Harry sneered, turning to the headmaster and pointed to the man's chest with his finger. "Voldemort had not killed anyone in years. The only killer and Dark Lord I see is you!"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to argue when they all heard a massive gasp. Both men looked around only to see everyone looking at them, wide eyes.

"Maybe you had good intentions, Headmaster. I believed in you. And I believe you once had good intentions… But the power must have went over your head."

"Harry, that is enough. These lies Volde…"

Harry sneered.

"You tell me that sending me to a muggle house, where they hated magic above everything else, was only for my own good? That sending me to that house without checking me was because they would love me and take care of me? That I was thrown into a cupboard under the stairs on the first day I arrived was only an unfortunate mistake?… That at four, I had to start to cook was just a fake memory I have? That my core closing at six because my uncle kept beating me, kept calling me Bloody Freak, never using my real name was just a fluke?

“Was it my fault that I was not normal and perfect like them? Was it my fault for not being able to have clothes of my own because my muggle family only gave me leftovers from Dudley? Dudley, who was five times my size? Was it my fault that I was not allowed to eat if I don't finish my daily chores perfectly? Was it my fault that if I didn't cook perfectly, I wouldn't be allowed the leftovers?" Harry's pointed finger began to poke him in the chest. "Why wasn't I checked at school for closed cores? Oh right, because my magical mentor refused the checking… YOU!"

Harry opened his mouth to continue, but a hand appeared on his shoulder. Harry looked at Tom Leaks, who sneered at Dumbledore, and pulled Harry to his chest in a protective way.

"Come Harry. Your healers are going to kill me if they find that you were getting unnerved while pregnant. It's not good for the baby… Or for you."

Harry nodded, ashamed, having forgotten they were being watched. Dumbledore tried to move, when various people appeared between Harry and the man, Tom himself pulling Harry behind him.

"I think that is enough, Professor." Voldemort's voice said coldly. "Tom, can you please take Mr. Potter home so his healers can check him? He has already passed though enough emotions for today. Honestly, a man Mr. Potter cared for just died this morning and now you're forcing him to remember his abuse at the hands of his family. No one should go through it, and Mr. Potter is pregnant now- how he hasn't lost his baby already, I don't know." Voldemort snarled from his place on the stage.

Before Dumbledore could move or speak, Rodolphus pulled Harry to his chest and escorted him, with the crowd's help, to the entrance where he side-apparated Harry to the yard before Grimmauld Place 12. As one, Snape and Mrs. Malfoy pulled Harry inside Black Manor and into the living room. Various spells were thrown at Harry as various potions were forced down his throat. Harry, limited to let them work, leaning against Rodolphus who sat beside him and started to lend his own magic to the teen.

"Thank you, Young Lord." The man mumbled into Harry's head when it fell on the man's shoulder.

Harry nodded numbly, his eyes landing on Tom, Ron, and Hermione by the door. Sirius approached and turned, kneeling before Harry and grabbed the younger man's hands.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked, as Tom Leaks approached and put a hand on Harry's forehead.

"Too many emotions and lack of the father's presence." Snape drawled.

"How long does a candidature speech last?" Hermione asked and the Death Eaters tensed.

Mrs. Malfoy stopped and looked at the two teens.

"At least an hour."

"An hour?" Ron gaped.

"Harry doesn't have an hour…" Hermione commented and pointed to Harry. "Look at him!"

"Miss Granger, a lot of wizards last without the father for months…" Snape started.

"Yeah, but not as powerful as Harry and Riddle. It's two powerful wizards. What is the chance of the baby being as powerful as Harry is?" Ron said and approached, taking his wand out doing a spell at Harry's belly. "And twins for that matter…"

Harry's eyes rolled back on his head.

– **LSDMYW–**

"Twins?" Narcissa gasped.

Rodolphus looked down at the Young Lord, seeing that he had blackened out. Rodolphus looked up to Greyback, who immediately left.

"Professor Snape, your magic now!" Tom Leaks demanded.

Severus sneered but approached, offering his own magic to the Young Lord. Rodolphus looked at Narcissa after a while because it wasn't working.

"What were you thinking, planning the speech on the same day?"

"That's enough, Rodolphus." All the Death Eaters tensed and looked to the door where Bella was. Tom Leaks immediately grabbing his wand.

The woman approached, sat on the couch, looked at the boy with a sneer and pulled him into her lap. Before someone could act, she began lending him her own magic. Young Lord moved into a better position and leaned into the woman's arms, relaxing into her embrace. Everyone gaped at the sight. The woman raised an eyebrow at the others.

"Your magic is too light. Young Lord needs pure dark magic."

Rodolphus looked at the Young Lord, who started to gain color as he slept on his wife lap. As long as it worked…

– **LSDMYW–**

Voldemort entered the Black house, running again to the living room where he felt his Harry's magic, his mother right behind him. When he entered, at once he pushed his magic towards his boy. Voldemort frowned at the sight before him. Tom was on the floor with his Harry's friends, Rodolphus and Narcissa were playing a board game while Bella, looking bored, was with his Harry's sleeping form in her lap, his head on her shoulder.

At seeing him, everyone bowed their heads minus Tom, but the man would never bow to him, and Bellatrix went pale in fear. Voldemort approached and picked up his boy, who leaned into him at once; he could feel Bella's dark aura all over him.

"Explain." He asked Severus, who was standing by Bella's side, probably watching her over.

"Rodolphus' and my own magic wasn't dark enough. The moment Bellatrix's magic touched the Young Lord, he finally started to recuperate."

"How is she here?"

Fenrir moved from his place leaning against the wall.

"Skinny Lord needed dark magic that would compare to yours. Her magic is the only one dark enough. I told her that if she dared to hurt Skinny Lord, the Darkest Lord would make what she does to her victims seem like child's play comparing to what would happen to her."

Voldemort looked at the woman and then to Rodolphus.

"Keep her at bay. We may need her to lend magic to Harry in the future." Voldemort turned to leave, but stopped and looked to Narcissa. "What bedroom does Harry sleep in?"

"Regulus' quarters, My Lord."

Voldemort nodded and started to leave. He knew Bella would not do to irritate him again, she knew the reason he was keeping her at bay was for his Harry's protection and if the woman wanted to be back on his good side she would need to grovel.

"Tommy…" Tom started.

Voldemort stopped by the door and looked to the man with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked as his mother approached and petted his Harry's face, taking his hair from his face.

"Harry has twins." Voldemort looked to his Harry's muggleborn friend. "Ron just checked it. That was why Mr. Lestrange and Professor Snape's magic together wasn't enough."

Voldemort looked down at his Harry's sleeping face and then to Bella, finally acknowledging the woman, who shivered in fear. Good, she should fear him.

"When I'm away, I want you with him." The woman nodded. Voldemort turned to Rodolphus. "Never leave Bella alone with Harry. I want someone watching over them at all time." Voldemort looked again to the woman coldly. "Bellatrix!" The woman looked at him. "Don't disappoint me a second time. You know I don't give second opportunities."

The woman nodded, falling on her knees and bowing. Voldemort turned and left, taking his Harry to the quarters; Voldemort could see Narcissa's hand on it… He would have to make it more to his Harry's liking later. Voldemort laid his Harry on the bed who woke, looking at him tiredly. Voldemort undressed his own robes before laying on the bed next to his Harry and pulling him to his chest.

"That was a crazy thing you did today."

His Harry nodded.

"It worked, right? They can't force the journalists to shut up, can they? Not with the amount of people and lords that were in the atrium and…" Fingers appeared on his Harry's lips, shutting him up.

"You implanted the doubting seeds, my Harry. It will work, but a candidature takes time, months to be exactly. It will take a few more interviews and public speeches for our points to get to the people." His Harry nodded. "You will have to talk about your abuse." His Harry was going to contradict, but Voldemort kissed his lips. "You were the one who started to talk about it. People will want to know the whole story of your life. I'll be with you all the way." He added the last part to calm down his Harry, who finally conceded and lowered his head on Voldemort's chest.

"Don't do that again." His teen mumbled.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Touch me like that."

Voldemort looked at his boy, amused.

"Why not?"

His Harry looked up.

"Because Tom Riddle is not my lover."

Voldemort eyes widen at the implications and then he laughed, changing his body back to his original form.

"You, Harry James Potter, are an unnatural being. Who is the person in his perfect mindset who prefers a nose-less, lip-less, white skinned person to a normal looking person?"

His Harry grinned cheekily and leaned down kissing him.

"Too much nose interaction for my liking." His boy said cheekily and Voldemort laughed again. "Besides, who wants a lover for his appearance when it's the inside that matter?"

Voldemort grabbed his Harry's hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

"You should have told me what you were going to do."

His Harry tilted his head to the side in a childish way.

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"You little Dementor… You didn't warn me on purpose!"

"I wasn't sure it would work. I kind of expected Dumbledore to interrupt me and that you would have to attack."

"So that's why you requested the guards…"

The two stayed looking at each other in the eyes in silence.

– **LSDMYW–**

–Hatchlings?– Voldemort asked after a while.

Harry grinned, his eyes brightening.

–Our twins.– He answered.

–You do know what that means, don't you?– Voldemort asked, serious.

Harry tilted his head to the side, cheekily.

–More bond consuming?– he asked childishly.

Voldemort smirked.

–That too… But more protection and you must be more careful.–

Harry huffed.

–I don't want another guard. I already have Rodolphus, Mrs. Malfoy, Greyback, Snape, and Sirius. They do their job perfectly.–

–She's not a guard.–

Harry frowned.

–Then why are you assigning me another Death Eater?–

–With the campaign and others things, I'll have to leave you from time to time.– Harry nodded, having already suspected that. –We're both powerful and hatchlings means twice the magic to sustain them.–

–Rodolphus…–

–Is not dark enough. But Bellatrix is.–

Harry eyes widened, standing.

–No way! I refuse to have her…–

–She was the one who was lending you the magic when I finally arrived. Not even Rodolphus and Severus together could compare to what you needed. You needed power and dark magic. Rodolphus and Severus aren't dark enough to compare to mine…–

Harry eyes grow in realization, his face looking pained.

–She is dark enough, isn't she?–

Voldemort nodded, seating.

–She may not be powerful enough, but her core is a pure dark, like mine. It means that we only have dark magic on our core. Our hatchlings needs a pure dark magic for sustaining.–

Harry sighed, sitting next to his lover.

–She won't…–

–She wouldn't dare and Rodolphus has orders to never leave you two alone.–

Harry nodded, leaning his head on Voldemort's shoulder.

–Tired?–

Harry hummed and Voldemort laid the two on the bed again, hugging Harry against his chest.

–Is was a great thing you did for Rabastan. He fought valiantly and he deserved to be remembered.–

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself go. It felt great to be back on his lover's arms.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  And their officially back together, *happy dance* and I guess next chapter we’re waking up to some smut…
> 
> And Bella managed to be back in the game, Harry needs her for now.
> 
> Don't forget that this is the Sequel to  **A Mother's Love** , it should be read as a whole and not separately. This is the also a part to  **I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!** , it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions:  **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	13. Chapter XII  –Heat of the Moment–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prequel:** A Mother's Love
> 
>  **One-Shot:** I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!
> 
>  **Spoilers:**  if you haven't, go read the Prequel and the One-Shot
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:**  RosesAreForever23
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** LV/HP
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** slash, mpreg, death, mention of abuse, divorce
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 1,606
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> " _Horcrux talking_ "
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> ' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> – _Horcrux speaking Parseltongue_ –

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**–Heat of the Moment–**

Harry woke feeling a body against his own; at once Harry leaned into his lovers arms.

–Good Morning.– he heard whispered in his ear.

Harry opened his eyes and looked to his lover with a smile.

–Miss you.–

Voldemort raised an amused eyebrow.

–I'm right here.–

–I can't feel you.– Harry said cheekily.

–Oh really?– Voldemort smirked and Harry found himself being turned around as Voldemort lowered himself over Harry. –Can you feel me now?– Harry shook his head, trying and failing to hide his smile.

Voldemort leaned over, kissed him and Harry grabbed his lover with his arms and legs instantly. They heard something knocking and then a gasp. Harry stopped the kiss to see Sirius at the door, looking at the two with wide eyes. Harry went deep red, Sirius imitating him. Fenrir appeared behind Sirius.

"Gringotts called you, Darkest Lord. You have one hour…" The werewolf said before closing the door on Sirius face.

Harry looked at Voldemort, who looked back amused.

–That sure accelerates things, doesn't it?–

Before Harry could think, he was being kissed senseless, his lover's hands all over his body. Harry whimpered when Voldemort's fingers entered him, it had been far too long for his liking. When the fingers left him, the two traded looks, nothing more. Harry loved his parents' killer. He was completely and deeply in love with the man people expected him to kill. And he didn't regret it one minute.

Harry's eyes widened when the cock entered him. Blame it on the hormones if you please, but he had never felt so good in his life than he was feeling right now.

When the man moved, every fibber in Harry's body vibrated. When the man hit his prostate, his mind went blank. As his body was fucked senseless, he felt there had never been something better in the world. Harry wanted this. Harry needed this. Harry needed Voldemort in him, claiming him as his own and proving to him with his actions what he felt for Harry.

– **LSDMYW–**

Harry looked numbly as Voldemort left the room. Harry put his face on the pillow. For Merlin's shake… Sirius had seen him in that shameful position. He so didn't want to face the man…

"Young Lord?" Harry looked up, seeing Rodolphus.

"Yes?" Harry mumbled, making sure the sheets hid his naked body as he laid on his belly.

"Breakfast is set."

"I…"

"See you in the dining room in a few minutes, Young Lord." The man said before closing the door.

Didn't he have a say in that?

– **LSDMYW–**

Rodolphus looked at his wife as she sat at the table, looking at Sirius with a sneer. Narcissa rolled her eyes at her older sister's reactions, knowing her by heart. The dining room's door opened and, when Rodolphus looked up, the Young Lord entered. Rodolphus stood and helped the Young Lord sit on the most comfortable chair in the whole room. The Young Lord looked around, confused.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They had to go work early." Narcissa stated calmly.

"And Merope and Tom?"

"Lady went with the Dark Lord. Lord Leaks went to work on his café."

– **LSDMYW–**

Harry avoided Sirius' eyes like the plague, who was also avoiding his, both deep red. Harry looked to his breakfast in silence.

"Rodolphus?"

"Yes, Young Lord."

"May I ask why you married Bellatrix?"

Harry could see without looking up from his food that everyone in the room frowned in confusion.

"Because Mr. Orion Black didn't give me another choice."

Harry hummed, sipping from his drink.

"If you could, would you divorce?"

There was a huge silence and Harry enjoyed that time to start to eat.

"Yes." It was a simple answer that had so many feelings behind it.

Harry looked up, his eyes locking with the man and then nodded, looking at Bellatrix, who was more confused than anything else. Harry stood and approached the two, standing before them.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Black family, negate the marriage between Rodolphus…"

Harry eyes widened at noticing he didn't knew the man's middle name. Mrs. Malfoy made a parchment appear and wrote something in big letters, showing it to Harry. Harry nodded thankfully, as she had just written both adults' full name.

"Liam Lestrange and Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange, née Black. Therefore, I claim Bellatrix Cassiopeia Black back into the Black family and regard the marriage engagement annul."

Harry felt Bellatrix magic being claimed back to the family and then returned to his seat, sitting. Harry looked up to Rodolphus.

"Do I need to take Sirius back into the family for you two to disappear from my sight?"

Within the next second, Rodolphus had kidnapped a blushing Sirius. Harry couldn't help the smirk. That was payback for entering in on him.

– **LSDMYW–**

Harry looked up to his lover angrily.

"NO!"

Harry could see the Death Eaters leaning away from the couple, as if scared. It had been months since the man had started his campaign… Harry was sick and tired! He wanted his lover home for one single fucking check-up on his twins.

"Harry…"

"Don't 'Harry' me, mister… It's been months and every fucking month is the same damn excuse. I'm sick and tired. I want you fucking here while I'm doing an echography on our babies! Fuck it, Voldemort. In no time, the twins will be out here and you will miss the best part of the pregnancy."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. They were now in middle March and Snape said that the baby was duo in the first week of May… That was if it wasn't twins, which meant it would be earlier.

"I'm sorry Harry… I really have to go." The man simply said and left without even a kiss goodbye.

Harry screamed angrily and his magic got out of control, breaking everything it touched, destroying the whole sitting room.

"Argh… I Hate Him!" Harry screamed with his breath laboured. "I. Hope. You. Fucking. Die."

– **LSDMYW–**

Rodolphus tensed as the Young Lord continued to bad mouth the Dark Lord and threaten to castrate the man the next time he saw him. He heard a chuckle and, looking at the source, he saw Sirius amused. When Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, the man shrugged.

"Harry's mother was just like him. You should've seen her during the labour- James was paler from the threats to his man parts than the actual labour…"

The Death Eaters looked at Harry as another blast of magic attacked and they used their magic to protect themselves.

"Lord Voldemort, when you return home, you're going to fucking sleep on the couch! And, you will have no sex for years!"

Rodolphus looked at the leftovers of what once was a couch. He was kind of happy that Sirius wasn't pregnant. Maybe blood adoption would be a great idea…

– **LSDMYW–**

Harry sat on the transfigured couch as the poor house elves worked to clean the mess he had made. When he had tried to say sorry, the Death Eaters had refused the apologies and said it was completely normal.

"Have you thought of names already?" Harry looked at Sirius as the man sat on the floor before him.

Harry nodded as Bellatrix sat at his side lending him magic.

"Two boys and two girls…" Harry mumbled.

"And…"

"He's not here, is he?" Harry growled and at once, Bellatrix slapped the back of his head, making Harry blush as he was already starting to get out of control. "No he doesn't know."

Sirius nodded.

"HARRY!" Harry looked up as Ron and Hermione entered running. "There has been an attack! Your lover…"

Harry's eyes widened and he stood, as did all the Death Eaters. Harry traded one look with his guards, all of them wanting to be there.

"Where?"

– **LSDMYW–**

Harry stayed by the side of Minister Atrium as members of the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters fought. In the middle, Dumbledore and Voldemort dueled. Harry knew he had wished for the man's death but… He didn't meant it, damn it!

Harry saw Aurors arriving and joining the members of the Order and suddenly his lover was attacked from behind. Harry's eyes widened as he saw his lover fall to the floor.

No, this couldn't be!

–VOLDEMORT! WAKE UP, YOU BASTARD!–

Harry ran to the middle of the fight and put himself between Voldemort and Dumbledore, facing the Light Lord and making everyone stop.

"Get out of the way, Harry. I'm ending this once and for all!"

Harry shook his head.

Voldemort wasn't moving… Why wasn't he moving?

"Harry…"

"I'm not moving."

Dumbledore raised his wand. Harry looked at it, but didn't move out of the way, even when the spell hit him in the belly, making Harry fall on to his knees. Harry looked back to his lover, passed out cold, as blood ran down Harry's belly, and then to Dumbledore, still protecting Voldemort's body with his own and a hand on his belly wound. Dumbledore raised his wand again; this time, it was the green light so like Harry's eyes that left the wand.

Harry closed his eyes, he was losing blood fast…

He wished he could see his lover red eyes one more time and couldn't help but picture his and Voldemort's first kiss on his seventeenth birthday. The man had just kidnapped the Dursleys and had hoped Harry would make them pay for what they had done to him but Harry couldn't, he wasn't like that. It had been great to feel his lover hugging him and kissing him and taking his virginity…

And then there was a scream of death.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  Don't kill me… and I suppose that there will be one, maybe two more chapters…
> 
> Don't forget that this is the Sequel to  **A Mother's Love** , it should be read as a whole and not separately. This is the also a part to  **I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!** , it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions:  **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	14. Chapter XIII  –Life-for-Life–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prequel:** A Mother's Love
> 
>  **One-Shot:** I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!
> 
>  **Spoilers:**  if you haven't, go read the Prequel and the One-Shot
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:**  RosesAreForever23
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** LV/HP, LM/NBM, MeropeG/ThomasR, MeropeG/TomL
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** slash, mpreg, character death, depression
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,758
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> " _Horcrux talking_ "
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> ' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> – _Horcrux speaking Parseltongue_ –

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**–Life-for-Life–**

Bellatrix looked at Potter as the brat ran in to the middle of the atrium, passing by her. What was the brat doing? Didn't he know that if the Dark Lord found out he was there, they were dead? Bella shivered at the idea of something actually happening to the brat.

Bella followed the boy to see the Dark Lord on the floor. No, it couldn't be… Why was he on the floor? He couldn't be dead… Who dared to touch her Lord? Who dared to hurt her mentor?

Bella approached the three in the middle, her eyes locked on to her Lord and finally she saw his chest moving. Only then did Bella breath in relief and turned to the brat.

"Get out of the way, Harry. I'm ending this once and for all!"

Bella frowned as the brat shook his head. What was he doing? Didn't he know that the Dark Lord would never let him give up his life for his? The man would be mad at Bella!

"Harry…" The Bumblebee started, trying to persuade the brat to leave.

Leave Brat!

"I'm not moving."

Bella's eyes grew as she saw the old man actually raise his wand to the brat and hit him on the chest with a cutting curse. The brat needed medical attention! Where was her sister when Bella needed her? Didn't she realize the Dark Lord's heirs were dying?

Bella saw Bumblebee raise his wand again and saw the stupid brat on his knees raising blood from his belly and protecting the Dark Lord's body with his own. Bella close her eyes. 'I'm sorry Cissy!'

Bellatrix ran to the boy, protecting his body with her own and looked to the Dark Lord. The last thing she saw was the man she loved opening his red eyes, before a scream of death left her mouth.

If she could, she would be happy to be able to see his eyes before her death.

– **LSDMYW–**

Voldemort stood, grabbing his Harry's wand before disarming Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore. You just killed a woman and the Boy-Who-Lived. How do you declare yourself?" Voldemort hissed coldly.

"They deserved it." The old man said, trying to grab a wand.

Voldemort looked at his Harry, too white from the lack of blood, passing out under Bellatrix's body.

"I demand a life-for-life claim!" At once, he and Dumbledore were surrounded by a magic claim. Voldemort could feel the claiming aura all around him and in his own core-heart. Luckily, no one could attack them while under the claim and Dumbledore couldn't leave the vindication until the claim was finished.

Dumbledore frowned.

"How so?"

"You killed my heir Dumbledore. How do you declare yourself?" Voldemort hissed, knowing it to be true the moment he said it as he couldn't lie while under a life-for-life claim.

There was a silence and then the claim forced Dumbledore to answer the truth. "Guilty."

Voldemort smirked coldly, his eyes seeing red. He could see Dumbledore flinch at his look.

"I claim your death to pay for the death of my dead hatchling you killed knowingly."

The magic started to surround Dumbledore, starting to compress around him and suffocate him and, in no time, the man was bleeding, dying the same way Voldemort's future hatchling had died. Ironic that the man had died from his own curse… Just like Voldemort had with Harry.

Voldemort saw a blond figure running to the bodies at his feet. When he pointed his wand, he was met with Narcissa taking her sister from Harry and doing healing spells on Harry. Voldemort's eyes grew as he saw that Harry still breathed, realizing that Bella had successfully protected his lover.

Voldemort approached the two and, hugging Harry to his chest, grabbed Narcissa, apparating the two to St. Mungos. Voldemort put his Harry on a bed before being thrown out of the room by Narcissa and the healers who had followed him, as he apparated to the hospital atrium and ran to an empty room. It didn't take long for the entire atrium and waiting room to fill as the people who had been at the Ministry appeared. None of them could believe that Dumbledore had raised his wand against the Chosen One.

Voldemort saw as his Harry's guards appeared and stayed by his side, pallid. Almost as pallid as his Harry had been… They should be, it was their fault he was there!

When Voldemort's mother appeared, she approached Rodolphus and slapped him.

"You were supposed to protect him!"

The man bowed his head and Voldemort saw his mother raise her hand again. Voldemort stood for the first time and stopped her, bringing her to the seat he had occupied before. Then he took his robe out, giving it to the witch who hugged it to her chest as if for her own life, crying.

Voldemort couldn't help but think that the last thing he had said to Harry had been refusing to see their hatchlings; now they were dead!

Voldemort looked at Black, who was by Harry's door, looking at it as if that would work… Harry had lost too much blood! Couldn't they all accept it? He was dead!

DEAD!

His teen… Dead!

All this because he had fallen on to Dumbledore's trap. It was supposed to be an agreement of peace… But the man had plotted against Voldemort and managed to turn Voldemort's body back to normal and then there were spells shooting between the two sides and then… Bella dying as she tried to protect Harry's body with her own - not that it served much as he had already lost too much blood.

Voldemort turned and started to leave, when a hand appeared on his shoulder. Voldemort looked at Black with a raised eyebrow, coldly.

"He isn't dead." The man simply said, before pointing to his nose and returning to his place by the door.

Voldemort felt his life stop in time… Harry was… He was alive!

Voldemort watched as a healer left the room and he approached the healer at once.

"So?" Voldemort asked.

The man lowered his head, shaking it and Voldemort felt a squeeze in his chest.

– **LSDMYW–**

Harry woke with a groan. He tried to look around but everything was a blur. Then a blond blur offered his glasses. Harry smiled at Mrs. Malfoy, before looking around. He was on a hospital bed and only Mrs. Malfoy was in the room. Looking down, his eyes grew at the lack of belly. Harry looked to the woman worriedly but she smiled and showed two baby cribs behind her. Harry took a deep breath calming down.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked in fear.

He had seen the man dead…

"He woke when you passed out from lack of blood. He's fine, Young Lord." Harry breathed in relief and nodded.

"I heard a scream… before I…"

"Bellatrix." Harry's eyes widened. "She died protecting you. In the end, she gave up her life for yours."

Harry nodded sadly. He may not have liked the woman, but…

"She died happy. She had a smile in her face. She wouldn't have given up her life if she didn't believe that you were more important than her."

Mrs. Malfoy looked down at the babies with a sad look and then she smiled with a tear in the corners of her eyes.

"So what do we call them? Sirius said you had names both for the boy and for the girl."

"It's a couple?" Harry asked, eyes shining.

Narcissa nodded.

"Can I write it?" The woman helped Harry sit upright and gave him the papers to register the babies.

Harry wrote on the boy's papers _Rabastan James Potter_ and on the girl's papers _Lily Tomette Potter_. Mrs. Malfoy picked the papers up and her eyes grew amused. She looked at Harry, who shrugged with a smirk in place.

"My lover made me promise that I wouldn't call our unborn son with his biological name… He said nothing about the daughter."

– **LSDMYW–**

**_Earlier…_ **

Voldemort looked at the healer shaking his head.

"Speak before I make you!" He hissed angrily.

The healer flinched and before Voldemort could take his Harry's wand from his pocket, a hand appeared on his. Voldemort looked to who dared to touch him only to see Tom, his mother by the man's side, with Voldemort's bloody robes in her arms.

"What would your lover say if he saw you losing your head like this?" Tom reprimanded.

Voldemort hissed but released the wand. Harry would be furious if he knew that he had tried to use his wand for torturing. Tom turned back to the healer.

"How is Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Potter is well." The man said, afraid of Voldemort.

Mother hugged the robes closer, containing a sob.

"And the hatchlings?" She asked.

Voldemort approached his mother and put a hand on her shoulder. At once, she put her face on his naked chest.

"One of the babies didn't survive. He was hit with the cutting spell that cut the placenta. We tried everything, but there was nothing we could do."

Merope hiccupped into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort looked at the healer, ordering him, without so many words, to continue.

"You said _one_ of the hatchlings."

The man nodded.

"We had to birth all the kids because Mr. Potter's body started to refuse them in order to protect itself. That was why one of the babies, the one closer to the front, didn't survive. But the other two were protected by their brother's body and are well and out of danger."

Merope took her face from Voldemort's wet chest and looked to the healer.

"Two? He had three?"

"Yes, madam."

Merope gazed up to Voldemort, pleading. Voldemort looked at the healer, who trembled under his glare.

"Is Harry awake yet?" The man shook his head. "Give the hatchling to us so we can bury it; I don't want Harry to find out about the third."

The healer's eyes grew but the man nodded and re-entered the room.

"Why not?" Black asked, admired.

Mother hugged the robes better and Tom approached her, passing one arm around her to give her comfort.

"Because Harry would blame himself for the death of the hatchling forever. He would never move on." Mother explained.

"Mother!" The woman looked at him, her eyes sad and tired. "It's more than time you move on from the man who gave the seed needed for me to exist." The woman opened her mouth, ready to argue, but Voldemort pointed to the man hugging her. "You should open your eyes. There are people around you who actually love you and want you. People who I would be proud to call father."

Mother's eyes grew and she looked at Tom, who blushed but nodded affirmatively. Voldemort turned and picked the dead body, leaving with his dead hatchling. He looked so much like Harry that it hurt to see him dead.

– **LSDMYW–**

"Young Lord!" Harry looked to Mrs. Malfoy as she helped him tend to his twins. "You haven't claimed the godparents yet."

Harry nodded; in reality, he had forgotten all about it.

"Can Rodolphus be a godfather? Considering he is officially on the run and all that…"

"Even if he couldn't, the Dark Lord would make it possible." The woman said with a smile. "Little Rabastan?"

Harry nodded.

"And Hermione as the godmother."

Harry saw the Rabastan's papers appear before him and then the two names appear on the godparents' part before the papers tripled and disappeared into thin air. Harry looked at Mrs. Malfoy, confused.

"One to Gringotts and one to each godparent." The woman explained. "And little Lily?" The woman asked, lowering the kids into their cribs.

"Ron Weasley and… Narcissa Malfoy?" The same thing that happened to Rabastan's papers happened to Lil' Tommy's papers.

Mrs. Malfoy turned to Harry, amazed.

"Me?"

Harry looked at the woman, biting the bottom of his lips as the papers appeared before her.

"If you don't…"

"I would be honoured." The woman said, picking the papers and saving it in her pocket.

– **LSDMYW–**

Rodolphus looked at the parchment that had just appeared before him. Frowning, he picked it up and opened it to read. At once his eyes grew.

"My Lord?" He asked tentatively, looking to his Lord, still holding the body of his dead child. Rodolphus knew that this picture would haunt him for the rest of immortality. His brother must be most likely cursing him for not being able to care for the baby, for not taking care for the Young Lord instead of going to fight. The man looked from the fire to him in silence. "Young Lord has claimed me as the godfather." Rodolphus said, showing the parchment, not daring to accept it after failing at protecting the teen and his children. And without his Lord's permission.

"What is the name?" The Dark Lord asked.

Rodolphus looked to the parchment.

"Rabastan James Potter, My Lord."

The Dark Lord looked at the baby in his arms and then to Rodolphus, who bowed his head submissively.

"If my Harry trusts you then accept it, Rodolphus. But don't commit the same mistake again."

"I won't, My Lord."

"Go to the hospital, Rodolphus. Keep Harry safe. And this time, actually keep him safe… Take the mutt and the wolf with you."

Rodolphus bowed.

"As you wish, My Lord." He said before leaving the room.

Seeing the cold and dead Dark Lord with a dead body in his arms was something that broke his heart and he feared to leave the man alone, but he couldn't go against the man's orders. As he approached Sirius and Greyback, his eyes grew and he approached the fireplace, doing a fire call.

Lucius was, as it was expected, in his office.

"What is it, Rodolphus?"

"The Dark Lord has sent me to the hospital to watch over Young Lord." The man nodded. "He's not well, Lucius. Could you come and keep him company? I fear what he might do."

"He isn't taking the child's death well, is he?"

Rodolphus shook his head.

"The baby looks exactly like Young Lord."

Lucius stood and picked up his paperwork.

"I'll go work there, but that's all I'll do."

"That is enough, Lucius."

Both knew the Dark Lord wouldn't kill himself, but if he was attacked, he would need someone there to make sure he wouldn't be defenceless. The man had protected Young Lord from finding out about the death, but who would protect the Dark Lord as he mourned for his lost child?

– **LSDMYW–**

Voldemort felt someone enter and took his eyes away from the hatchling, while controlling his tears, and looked at Lucius as the man went to a table, put some parchments on it, and started to work, not even once acknowledging that Voldemort had been crying when he entered.

"Rodolphus sent you?" Voldemort asked, looking again to the fire.

"Yes, My Lord." The man said, not stopping his work.

"You don't need to be here."

"I know… But I want to be here with you, My Lord." Voldemort looked to the man, blankly, who looked back. "You are My Lord and master and all of us would die for you. It doesn't matter if you are cold with us or if you show a weaker side. To us, you are the most powerful person in the world. Crying for the death of a child is something no one should do alone… Cissy got pregnant after Draco, My Lord. She lost the baby because of the Aurors. It was during the time that all Death Eaters were being checked and the Aurors ended up killing the baby. There's not one single day I don't wish to have made that day different."

Voldemort looked at the child in his arms.

"My Lord." Voldemort looked at Lucius. "The key is burying the child and accepting it… Young Lord needs you there for him."

"No, he doesn't. Besides, I never really had a father so I wouldn't know how to be one. Not to mention that I will scare the hatchlings off with how I look, like I do to with everyone else." Voldemort looked to the baby in his arms. "I don't want my hatchlings to fear me."

Lucius kept silent for a while and then when Voldemort had gave up on an answer, the man spoke.

"What do you expect to do, My Lord? Leave Young Lord and finish taking over the Ministry?”

Leave his Harry?

It hurt just to think of, but…

"Yes!"

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Cookies to who can find the owner of Dumbledore's wand…
> 
> And there is only more chapter, the epilogue, people.
> 
> Don't forget that this is the Sequel to **A Mother's Love** , it should be read as a whole and not separately. This is the also a part to **I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!** , it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> ~Isys


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prequel:** A Mother's Love
> 
>  **One-Shot:** I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!
> 
>  **Spoilers:**  if you haven't, go read the Prequel and the One-Shot
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:**  RosesAreForever23
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** LV/HP
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** slash, mpreg, last chapter
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 1,547
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> " _Horcrux talking_ "
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> ' _Horcrux speaking in Harry's mind_ '
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> – _Horcrux speaking Parseltongue_ –

**Epilogue**

Voldemort looked to the man in the local park walking around with a twins' stroller. The man came every day to walk around with his children. The women in the park already knew him by name and even came to talk to him about the cute babies.

Voldemort came every day as well, but never approached the man. The man sat on the same park bench and stayed there for hours, all afternoon and only when the sky began to darken did he return home.

As the man left once more, Voldemort saw the man look back to the bench longingly. He had been waiting for someone, but no one came. Because Voldemort would never let him see him.

Harry couldn't know he was there looking at him. Watching him as he tended their children was more than he hoped to get.

Love had made him weak, he had almost lost his Harry because of it. He wouldn't lose the children for daring to fall for them. Feeling was such a weak feeling…

– **LSDMYW–**

Harry looked up as he arrived at the local park once more and he put the now awake twins in front of him on the sidewalk, so their father could see them. Harry saw Rodolphus approach and pick a blanket from the stroller and laid it before Harry and, after that, moved the twins to the blanket. Rodolphus then returned to the café by the corner where Harry's guards were seating and watching over Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at Rodolphus' over-protectiveness. Oakes, sitting by the twins, snickered.

 _"He is only doing his job."_  The horcrux said and at once, both twins' heads turned to him before falling on all four and crawling to the horcrux.

Harry looked at the sight in pain, there was a time where he only wanted Oakes and no one else and now he would give Oakes away for Voldemort to be in his place, seeing their twins grow.

–Yes, hatchlings, uncle Oakes is here.– The horcrux cooed to them with a smile.

That had been an unspoken rule between him and Harry- Voldemort was the father not him or Tom Riddle. The horcrux that usually was on Merope's necklace normally gained a body around the twins and stayed there watching them play; he didn't play with the twins, like Oakes did and like he once did when Harry was young. It had shocked Harry when the twins had started to look for Merope's necklace for the first time and babble to it and, when the horcrux hadn't came out, start to cry.

"Here again, Harry?" Harry looked up to Tom Leaks. The man smiled and sat at his side. A ring looking proud on his weeding finger as he and Merope finally married. "Coming here every day won't make him return."

"Like you can talk when you waited seventy years for your wife."

Tom laughed.

"Fair enough… How do you know he comes to see you three?"

Harry looked up to a tree by the sideway and then to Tom, smiling.

"Because this is the only way of seeing me. He may say whatever he wants, but he loves me and only in this way will he keep seeing me and his children. He doesn't understand that love doesn't make people weak, but that's okay. That is why I love him; for his incapability to understand and, at the same time, for the way he strongly loves me back. He may claim that he can't feel - and I believe that he is incapable of having feelings for the overall - but when he does fall for someone, he falls hard." Harry's smile grew as he watched his baby girl crawl away. "I guess he takes it after his mother."

Tom and Harry watched as Lily kept crawling away, her eyes gazing at something ahead.

"Aren't you going to pick Lil' Tommy?" The man asked, bemused.

Harry shook his head as Lily stopped and sat, looking up, before raising her tiny arms, begging to be picked. When nothing happened, the girl started to babble angrily and Harry knew a crying fit wad due to come, but did nothing to stop it. The girl wanted her father, not him. It was about time the Dark Lord started acting like the father he was. Harry and the twins needed him, just as he needed them.

Harry cringed when Lily started to cry; the girl sure got his lungs… Rabbie, hearing his sister cry, looked around for her and, when he found her, started to cry as well. It seemed like they had an unspoken rule; when one cried the other cried as well to make sure they were heard. Harry was only happy for the godparents who lived with him at Black Manor now or he would have freaked out by now.

– **LSDMYW–**

Voldemort looked down at the red haired girl with grey eyes, sitting at his feet, offering her arms and crying at him.

How could she see him?

Voldemort glanced up as the other twin started to cry. Harry picked the boy and sat again as if he hadn't realized that he was missing a child!

What was he doing? The second twin was right here crying! Why wasn't he picking her up?

Finally, the girl stopped to cry and, as she sniffed, Voldemort saw her do something that he supposed was a pout.

Why was she looking directly at him?

Voldemort crouched, looking at the hatchling who offered her arms again.

What was she doing? What was she trying to say? Couldn't she speak?

And then she cried again, this time louder. Voldemort screeched; she sure was Harry's daughter! Voldemort moved his hand closer in fear and the hatchling grabbed it at once, shutting up, and pulled it to her mouth, sucking on it. It was an odd sight; such a perfect baby girl sucking on a white, spidery hand.

–She just wants you to pick her up.–

Voldemort looked up, watching Oakes at his side with an amused expression. Voldemort's eyes grew.

Pick her up? Won't she break?

–She's not made of porcelain, you know?– Oakes taunted.

Voldemort took the hand from her mouth - how did she manage to put it there? - and before she would start to cry again, grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up. The girl giggled, giving him the brightest of smiles. Voldemort brought her to his face and was amazed that she didn't fear him. The girl actually put her hand on his face and touched his flatten nose, then the lipless lips, and finally, Voldemort had to close his own eyes as she put her little hand on his eyes. Her curiosity was something that surprised him. She surprised him again when her hands passed over his bald head. She seemed mesmerized with his out of normal face and, unlike what he feared would happen, she didn't get scared with him. Quite the contrary, she seemed like she didn't want to ever stop looking at him.

–Pappy.– he finally heard.

Voldemort's eyes grew, feeling a warmth fill his chest, as the girl looked at Oakes by the side, who nodded.

–Yes, hatchling. It's your Pappy.–

Voldemort looked up at Harry, who was looking back with a smile and the boy in his arms. Voldemort looked down at the girl who kept saying _'Pappy'_ , apparently it was the first world she ever said, and decided to stop fighting it.

This was his family and if people would be too stupid to attach them… He would make them pay!

Voldemort approached his lover, who smiled back, putting himself on his toes to kiss Voldemort who had leaned down, kissing back. How long had it been since he had tasted those sinful lips of his?

"Welcome home, Minister." His Harry said with a smile, tears running down his face.

Voldemort lowered his head on to Harry's hair, smelling his natural smell. He didn't said anything, but he knew he didn't need to. If there was someone who knew him, it was his Harry.

"By the way… Where is my wand?" His Harry reprimanded.

Voldemort laughed, pulling away to look at his lover who was looking at him angrily. Voldemort picked the two wands from his pocked and gave them to Harry. It had been amusing to find that Dumbledore owned the elder wand and that he had claimed it with Harry's own wand and, because of that, the wand belonged to Harry himself. Now Harry only needed one thing to become the Master of Death…

Voldemort looked at his stepfather and the man approached, taking his hatchling, though the girl wasn't happy to leave Voldemort's arms. Voldemort took a ring from his pocket and kneeled before Harry; claiming Harry as his, giving him a part of his soul and giving Harry immortality all with one ring. He wouldn't lose him again!

– **LSDMYW–**

Harry's eyes grew as Voldemort asked for his hand in marriage and couldn't help but kneel before the man, hugging him as he cried into his arms, Rabbie in his own arms.

Voldemort was here to stay!

Their moment was forced to an end by a crying Lily, angry at not being on her Pappy's arms.

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  And this is the end to this story, thank you all for following, favouriting and reviewing/commenting this story. I hope you liked it. ^_^
> 
> Lil’ Tommy is an abbreviation to Lily Tomette, it doesn’t have anything to do with little.
> 
> And about Oakes answering to Voldemort’s own thoughts, he is the man own horcrux, he knows how his other self thinks, besides if he want he can see inside Voldemort’s own mind.
> 
> ~Isys Skeeter
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> this is the Sequel to A Mother's Love, it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
